Cita a ciegas
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Después de conversar dos meses mediante Facebook con un chico, por fin lo conocería y mantendría informada en todo momento a su amiga, sin saber que eso la causaría problemas.
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Idea original no se aceptan plagios._

_Mundo alterno (actual)_

**CITA A CIEGAS**

Tenten se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, observando fijamente el semáforo para poder cruzar la calle, aquella chica castaña de baja estatura, piel bronceada levemente y ojos chocolate expresivos se encontraba tremendamente nerviosa, no creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, debió de hacerle caso a Temari, su amiga, que no se cansaba de decirle que era muy mala idea, que probablemente el chico con el que había estado platicando dos meses por _Facebook_ no era en realidad el apuesto chico que mostraba en sus fotos, que quizá se encontraría con algún secuestrador o con un chico para nada atractivo. Pero después de tantas peleas su amiga pensó que no sería tan malo si se vieran en un lugar público como un café a las seis de la tarde, en lugar de que aquel chico fuera por ella a la universidad cómo tanto él le había insistido, al menos si todo salía mal aquel chico ya no sabría donde encontrarla.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo sacó del bolso de su abrigo y soltó una pequeña risa al ver que era un mensaje de Temari exigiéndole desde ese momento que le mandará su ubicación para estar al pendiente.

— ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? —Susurró la castaña al darse cuenta que todo lo que le había dicho su amiga podría ser cierto.

Quiso regresar por donde había llegado, pero el semáforo cambio al siga peatonal y la ola de gente que se había formado atrás de ella para cruzar la avenida la arrastro hasta el otro lado sin que ella pudiera hacer para regresar y salvarse de un seguro secuestro. Pero justo cuando comenzó a dudar si volver a casa o ir a la cafetería le llegó otro mensaje:

"_Estoy a 10 minutos de la cafetería. Entiendo si entras primero, hace un frío tremendo"_

Pasó un trago de saliva, Neji estaba a punto de llegar y al fin conocería al chico que le había gustado desde que se agregaron a _Facebook _hace dos meses, ya que cuando se aburría se ponía a buscar personas interesantes en aquella red social y hace dos meses cuando estaba en casa de Temari observaron el perfil de Neji y se les hizo gracioso enviarle la solicitud, ya que nunca creyeron que aquel joven muy apuesto y millonario que subía fotos por todas partes del mundo y en cada una de ella apareciera con un auto convertible diferente le aceptará la solicitud de amistad, pero después de veinte minutos ambas chicas gritaron de emoción cuando le llegó la notificación de que ahora era amiga de Neji Hyuga.

Tenten ya se encontraba frente a la cafetería y lo que le había dicho Neji respecto al frío era cierto, pero por los nervios a penas lo sentía. Sacó su teléfono celular de inmediato y marcó el número de su amiga.

— _¡Tenten!, ¿Todo bien?_ —Contestaron del otro lado de la línea— _¿Por qué no contestas mis mensajes?_

—Tranquila, apenas llegue al café y él me ha mandado un mensaje que está a punto de llegar y puedo esperarlo adentro, pero… ¿Crees que deba entrar? —Preguntó la castaña.

—_Si te quedas afuera es más fácil que te secuestren_— Bromeó la rubia y sólo recibió un resoplido de su amiga—. _Si lo esperas afuera se verá que estas ansiosa por verlo, espéralo adentro._

—Bien, no cuelgues—Tenten tomó la puerta de la cafetería y tiró con ganas. Le llegó de golpe un aire cálido del interior de la cafetería y el olor dulzón de la vainilla—. ¿Qué tipo de mesa escojo?, ¿La barra?, ¿Una mesa circular?, ¿Mini sala?

—_La circular, pero él tiene que sentarse al otro lado, tienen que estar frente a frente_— Le recomendó su amiga—,_ y tú siéntate dándole frente a la entrada, para que estés alerta cuando llegue._

—Bien, y… ¿Debó de ordenar algo o espero a que llegue? —Cuestionó Tenten y desvió por un momento sus ojos a la carta que se encontraba en la mesa— Por cierto, ¿Qué debo ordenar?, con este frío se me antoja un chocolate caliente y una gran rebanada de pastel pero no quiero que él piense que soy muy gorda o algo por el estilo, lo que surge otra pregunta ¿Él debe de pagar o yo pago lo mío? —La chica seguía viendo lo que la cafetería ofrecía.

—_Espera, si ordenas algo antes de que él llegue se verá descortés y lo harás sentir mal por tardar tanto_ _y bueno… sobre que ordenar, la verdad no lo sé, tienes razón en que te veras gorda pidiendo un pastel aunque el chocolate no suena nada mal, deja que él pague, por lo que deja a ver en su Facebook es un millonario, no le pasará nada a su fortuna si te invita un chocolate caliente y una rebanada de paste…Por cierto, cuéntame que más hay en esa carta, quizá vaya en mi aniversario con Shikamaru a ese lugar_—Le habló Temari, ya más tranquila al escuchar que su amiga se encontraba a salvo.

—Bueno, hay mucha variedad de tés y tiene una carta aparte para los postres—Murmuró la castaña—, vaya…muchos pays, mucho pan dulce y variedad de pasteles, Temari, se me hará imposible contenerme a probar algunos postres y por lo que veo es una cafetería algo ostentosa, dejare a mi futuro marido en la ruina— Ambas chicas se empezaron a reír—, pero tienes razón, es un hombre millonario y puede darle ciertos lujos a la mujer de su vida.

—_Si engordas no serás la mujer de su vida_—Se burló su amiga y ambas comenzaron a reír—_. Por cierto, se quedaron de ver a las seis, aquel chico ya lleva atrasado quince minutos, punto negativo para el matrimonio, amiga._

—De seguro no ha llegado porque no encuentra lugar para estacionar la limosina, que por cierto, en algunos meses será toda mía, si no antes me secuestra—Comentó con burla la chica y alzó la mirada para ver si su cita se aproximaba a lo lejos, pero al alzar la vista pudo captar a un hombre frente a ella—. Mierda—Susurró y comenzó a subir temerosa su vista para encontrarse con la persona con la que había estado hablando hace dos meses por mensajes, era idéntico, era muy apuesto y tenía un aire de superioridad, era tremendamente perfecto.

— ¿Tenten? —Le habló aquel hombre, su voz era perfecta, no la imaginaba de cualquier otra manera.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —Preguntó con poco aliento y con mucho miedo de que haya escuchado todas las tonterías que estaba bromeando con su amiga.

—Acabo de llegar, espero a que termines tu llamada—Dio un paso hacia atrás y desvió la mirada hacía el gran ventanal, y fue ahí donde Tenten se dio cuenta de que los ojos perlados eran de verdad, ningún filtro en fotos o ediciones, tenía unos ojos encantadores.

—Temari, te llamo después, él ha llegado—Balbuceó la chica, con su mirada aun perdida en aquel perfecto perfil.

— _¡Cuéntame!, ¿Cómo es?, ¿Llego en helicóptero?, dime que sus ojos son una total mentira_—Preguntó entusiasmada su amiga.

—Nos vemos, querida— y Tenten colgó la llamada.

La castaña se puso de pie atrayendo la atención de Neji, que la miró fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que el corazón de Tenten se quisiera salir de su pecho por lo fuerte que estaba palpitando, ¿Quién diablos le había dicho que tenía que ir a una cita a ciegas mal arreglada?, Neji estaba impecable, tenía una gabardina, camia blanca y pantalones de vestir, pero resaltaba su elegancia por el reloj fino que tenía en su muñeca izquierda y las mancuernas de la gabardina, y ella se había puesto un abrigo rojo y unos jeans negros desgastados con unas botas sin tacón, lo cual fue mala idea al observar la gran altura de Neji.

—Neji Hyuga—Estiró su mano ofreciéndosela a la castaña.

—Tenten Amma—Susurró y tomó la mano del chico pasando un tragó de saliva cuando sintió su garganta seca.

—Me da mucho gusto conocerte en persona al fin, pero toma asiento— Alejó una silla de la mesa para que ella se sentará y se la acercó con cuidado.

—Gracias—Trató de sonreír la chica y al sentir la mirada fija del hombre en ella se comenzó a sentir mucho más nerviosa.

— ¿Siempre tienes las mejillas rojas y tiendes a no ver a tus citas a los ojos? — Preguntó el Hyuga.

—No tengo muchas citas— Comentó Tenten y notó la risa burlona de Neji, ¿Acababa de dejar en claro que no era activa en el amor?

—Se nota—Volvió a reír el chico y llamó a la mesera, ésta asintió haciendo una seña que en seguida los atendía—. ¿Ya sabes que ordenar?

—Pensaba en un chocolate caliente y…—Se silencio de inmediato, no iba a pedir el pastel, Neji se veía un hombre un serio como para pedir un pastel—. ¿Tú qué piensas pedir?

—Un café americano y quizá una rebanada de pastel, ¿Quieres compartir? — Le preguntó y Tenten asintió despacio y se sorprendió, ¿Ese hombre podía ser más perfecto? Observó cómo le pedía a la mesera la orden con tanta educación y elegancia, por lo poco que había platicado con él sabía que había terminado su carrera de hotelería, su familia tenía una gran empresa hotelera por todo el mundo por esa razón él viajaba a diferentes destinos muy seguido, también sabía que pronto él abriría su propio negocio de restaurantes y estaba en un proyecto conjunto con su prima para abrir boutiques de ropa en varios estados del país, su pasatiempo favorito era el juego de polo y la equitación, por lo que su animal favorito eran los caballos, su color favorito era el gris y que no le gustaba mucho el cine. — ¿Hoy tienes muchos pendientes por hacer?, acabó de recordar que tengo que asistir a la inauguración de una sala de arte y me gustaría que me acompañaras, me habías mencionado que estudiabas diseño del dibujo y quizá te suene interesante.

— ¿Después del café? —Preguntó la castaña con los parpados bien abiertos, ya había sido mucho que Neji la invitará a tomar un café para conocerse en persona, pero no había fracasado tanto, él la estaba invitando a una gala después y esas eran excelentes noticias—. Bueno, si no te has dado cuenta no traigo un buen atuendo ni para venir a tomar un café contigo.

El hombre comenzó a reír bajo y llegó la mesera con la orden, después de verificar que todo estuviera bien se retiró y Tenten tomó entre sus manos la taza de chocolate caliente.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —Preguntó el hombre desviando por primera vez sus ojos de ella para tomar un sorbo de su café.

—Veintiuno—Contestó de inmediato y respingó, ninguno sabía la edad del otro y por todas las cosas que había hecho Neji debía de tener muchos más años que ella y lo comprobó porque por primera vez en su encuentro el chico se miró desestabilizado, fuera de su área cómoda—. ¿Tú cuántos tienes?

—Treinta.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el que ambos sorbían de sus bebidas y desviaban la mirada. ¿Treinta años?, ¿De verdad? Muy bien, en realidad no es un joven es un hombre, un hombre mucho mayor que ella, aunque ella ya tuviera la mayoría de edad estaba segura que sus padres nunca aceptarían una relación amorosa entre ella y un hombre de treinta años que conoció por internet, ya solo faltaba que él estuviera…

— ¿Estas casado? —Preguntó de inmediato la mujer y observó la sorpresa en los ojos de Neji y después cómo éste se reía levemente, él volvía a estar al mando de la cita.

— ¿Te has preocupado?, no te preocupes, no estoy casado y en realidad no creo casarme— Le ofreció una cuchara a la chica para que comenzara a probar el pastel, ella la aceptó pero dejó de pensar en el pastel por un momento—. No creo que alguna mujer quiera dejar su vida en el país para estar viajando alejadas de su familia y amigos y sin estabilidad y sin poder echar raíces, si vieras mi departamento de aquí, es muy poco amueblado, sólo tiene lo básico, si gustas podemos ir después de aquí.

Tenten levantó una ceja y comenzó a reír débilmente.

—Neji, ¿Me estas invitando a tu departamento? —Bromeó la chica con un aire de autosuficiencia—, por poco soy un delito.

—Por poco—Tenten levanto su mirada del pastel y sintió el aire seductor en el que la plática comenzaba a turnarse, le gustaba que Neji le hablará así porque significaba que él había visto en ella algo más que una chica que hace amigos por internet, había visto a una mujer capaz de seducir a un hombre maduro y millonario, aunque la idea sonará muy lejana para ella—. En realidad me gustaron muchos los diseños que me enseñaste, los que hiciste para tu clase de la universidad y cómo te comenté, estoy a punto de abrir mi restaurante y necesito una persona que se encargue de los diseños requeridos y bueno… si aceptas ir a la gala de esta noche puedo presentarte a mi prima, creo que estaría encantada de colaborar contigo si también diseñas vestidos de novia o tienes idea al respecto.

— ¿Me citaste para ofrecerme trabajo? —El ánimo de Tenten se fue para debajo de repente y se notó por el cambió de voz a uno más amargo.

—Pues pensaba que estabas a punto de terminar tu carrera y sería una buena opción de que entraras al mundo laborar pero veo que te falta mucho tiempo más— Neji dejó de lado el café y comenzó a mirar su reloj de la muñeca—, y en realidad no quiero interrumpir con tus estudios, trabajar mientras estudias debe de ser cansado.

Tenten fulminó a Neji Hyuga con sus ojos, le había molestado mucho que fuera tan patán, que la buscará para ofrecerle trabajo cuando ella pensó en que se trataba de una cita romántica y si a eso se le sumaba que antes de que le diera el trabajo se lo había retirado de inmediato al enterarse de que aun le faltaban años para terminar la carrera daba como resultado un desastre. Buscó entre las bolsas de su abrigo y sacó su cartera.

—Espero que entiendas que solo pagué mi parte, como ya sabes, aun no ganó dinero y mucho menos ahora que me quitas el empleo por ser mucho menor—Refunfuñó la chica extendiéndole dinero al hombre que la miraba serio.

—No te preocupes, que yo te invite un chocolate caliente y una rebanada de pastel que te daba pena pedir porque yo pensaría que te verías gorda no afectara mi fortuna millonaria—Respondió el hombre y Tenten dio un respingo de inmediato, él había escuchado absolutamente todo lo que le había dicho a Temari y eso la ponía en una situación demasiado incomoda, ahora no era ella la ofendida, si no él, ya que había estado hablando de puros atributos económicos que Neji podía ofrecerle y de que ella sería tan capaz de tener una buena cita para convencerlo para que se casaran y así la limosina y otros gustos serían fácil de obtener—. Y tampoco te preocupes, no soy el tipo de hombres que tienen que secuestra para tener a una chica.

—Neji, yo no quería decir nada de eso—Susurró apenada—. Lo siento, solo bromeaba con mi amiga.

— ¿Y por eso codiciabas mi dinero? —Levantó la ceja y dejó suficiente dinero en la mesa para pagar toda la cuenta—, y tienes que tener en cuenta que he salido con muchas chicas que me buscan por eso, pero ninguna había sido tan descarada— Levantó los hombros y se puso de pie—, quizá la edad, en fin ¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte a tu casa?, ¿O te pida un taxi?

Tenten estaba sorprendida, a pesar de lo que acababa de suceder él seguía siendo un caballero, a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado se seguía comportando como había sido siempre de educado en sus pláticas de _Facebook._

—No, gracias—Lo miró a los ojos y trató de sonreír un poco—. Lo siento mucho de nuevo, pero me había hecho muchas ilusiones, yo sí venía a la cita con actitud de conocerte mejor…porque me habías gustado.

Tenten le ofreció una última sonrisa fallida y salió de la cafetería rumbo a su casa.


	2. Después de tanto tiempo

_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Idea original no se aceptan plagios._

_Mundo alterno (actual)_

**2**

**Después de tanto tiempo**

Neji Hyuga se encontraba frente a su portátil, observaba detenidamente las gráficas que mostraba la pantalla de su computadora, tenía que verificar que todos los datos fueran correctos para la exposición que estaba a punto de dar, se trataba sobre el aumento de rentas de habitaciones de sus hoteles al saber que el hotel contaba con el nuevo sistema de vigilancia que él y su prima menor habían diseñado. La meta era mostrar eficacia y así comenzar a vender los sistemas ya mencionados para otros hoteles, restaurantes, oficinas, plazas, todo lo que la gente que asistiría a la exposición tenía a su poder. Cada año las grandes empresas hoteleras hacían una convención de implementaciones que podían entrar al mercado y hacer una revolución en la empresa hotelera, así que lo que los Hyugas ofrecerían aquel año se trataba del sistema de vigilancia, que por sí solo ya se había hecho muy famoso, no tenían duda de que aquella tarde cerrarían varios contratos.

Volvió a llevar sus ojos violeta al block de notas sobre el escritorio, al darse cuenta que los datos eran correctos terminó de ver toda la presentación y la finalizó justo a tiempo cuando alguien tocaba su puerta, llevó sus ojos al reloj que se encontraba en la pared de la habitación de hotel donde estaba hospedado, ya que la exposición era a las afueras de la ciudad, justo en el centro de convenciones de aquel hotel. Se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta algo molesto.

—Hanabi, faltan diez minutos para la hora que acordamos—Murmuró Neji mirando molestó a su prima que le deba una sonrisa.

—Sabes que la puntualidad es mi primer nombre—Soltó una risa y empujó a su primo para pasar a la habitación e ir directamente al espejo—. ¿Ya está todo listo? —Preguntó y comenzó a acomodar su cabello.

Neji torció la boca, pensaba que él sería el más socarrón de los Hyugas, pero solo tuvo que esperar a que Hanabi cumpliera la mayoría de edad para igualarlo y en la actualidad cuando la chica tenía 24 años podía jurar que lo había arrebatado el lugar de una manera tremenda, se había vuelto perfeccionista en todos los aspectos, incluso toda su familia pensaba que tenía el famoso "Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo".

—Sí, acabó de revisar todo de nuevo—Fue directo al armario y sacó su saco para colocárselo—. ¿Quién dará la exposición y quien negociará los contratos?

—Yo hago la exposición—Sonrió y fue corriendo a dónde su primo para comenzar a arreglarle la camisa y la corbata—. Hice la mayoría del sistema operativo, tú solo te encargaste de costearlo y dar aprobación—Soltó una risa.

—Los Uchihas estarán allá abajo, ¿Segura que puedes con ellos? —Preguntó su primo.

Hanabi se separó de él y después de ver la perfección en el traje del chico y soltar una sonrisa fue directo a la computadora para guardarla en su portafolio junto con dos memorias USB con la misma exposición y volvió a mirarse al espejo.

— ¿Cuándo te he fallado querido primo? —Preguntó la mujer y fue a abrir la puerta—. Vámonos.

—Falta una hora para la exposición—Torció la boca el Hyuga y rodó los ojos.

—Sí, estamos a escaso tiempo, obviamente encontraremos a gente que nos querrán saludar y pedir miles de favores y yo tengo que llegar a la sala de exposiciones para poner todo en orden—Lo miró fríamente.

Neji soltó otro bufido y después de que su prima apagará la luz para presionarlo más le soltó una maldición y salió de la habitación.

Juntos llegaron a planta baja, donde se encontraba la sala de exposiciones, se encontraban cientos de personas y muchos stand en dónde comenzaban a ofrecer ofertas para los compradores, obviamente los Hyugas ya no tenían su stand, a ellos les habían dado su hora de exposición en la sala principal y un estudio donde podían asistir los interesados a adquirir el producto, eran totalmente respetados en el mundo de la hotelería y justo ese año tenían que lucirse, ya que se habían dado cuenta que los Uchihas estaban a punto de alcanzar el liderazgo del mundo hotelero que hasta ese día aun permanecía a los Hyugas. Tenían que aceptarlo, ese año los Uchihas habían ganado varios puntos y más al ofrecer uno de sus más costosos hoteles para que en él se hiciera la conferencia sin cobrar absolutamente nada y así todos se dieran cuenta de que sus hoteles estaban muy bien equipados.

Lo que le había dicho Hanabi era cierto, varias personas comenzaban a saludarlos y a comenzar a pedirles favores relacionados con que querían organizar un evento en uno de sus hoteles y buscaban un buen descuento. Poco a poco los Hyuga avanzaban entre la multitud hasta que llegaron al módulo de efectos, en el que Hanabi saludó respetuosamente y les entregó una memoria USB con su presentación para comenzar a explicarles que documentos tenían que tener listo para proyectar.

—Puedes ir a buscar un buen lugar—Sonrió la chica—. Falta poco para que empiece la exposición y la sala comienza a llenarse.

— ¿Segura que no quieres que yo haga la exposición? —Murmuró Neji.

— ¡Que no quiero! —Habló Hanabi con un tono de voz alto, haciendo sobresaltar a Neji, su prima se estaba alterando—. Todo saldrá bien si te sientas en una silla cerca del escenario y me dejas hacer el trabajo a mi sola.

—Como quieras—El hombre subió sus hombros y sacó un suspiró.

Hanabi le regaló otra sonrisa y volvió a mirar al hombre de panel de control para darle instrucciones. Ella estaría bien, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una conferencia, pero sí era la primera vez que haría una exposición delante de tanta gente y delante de los Uchihas. Algo muy dentro les decía que debía dar la plática él, su prima era muy pequeña y no le agradaba verla vulnerable frente a tanta gente, debería protegerla. Pero reaccionó cuando la miró subirse al escenario de manera profesional y que después de que una chica de cabello rojizo diera la bienvenida a la convención y presentará la siguiente exposición le entregara el micrófono a Hanabi que lo tomaba firmemente y espero a que pusieran la portada de su exposición proyectada para comenzar.

—Para empezar quiero agradecer a la familia Uchiha por abrir uno de sus magníficos hoteles para esta conferencia—Comenzó y todos aplaudieron de inmediato—. En esta edición de la convención hotelera nacional, el emporio hotelero Hyuga trae hacia ustedes nuestro más reciente sistema de vigilancia al que le llamamos "Byakugan".

Neji se quedó mirando con detenimiento cada frase que decía Hanabi, su facilidad de hablar y el pequeño coqueteo que tenía con el escenario para agradarle a todos los asistentes, se sintió relajado de nuevo, ¿Cómo no podía confiar en su prima?, nunca le había quedado mal en nada, hacía todo con una delicadeza y perfección de cien, nada le había salido mal desde que trabajaban juntos.

Quizá desconfiaba un poco de ella por la edad ¿Pero acaso importaba eso ahora? No lo creía, Hanabi tenía apenas veinticuatro años y estaba dominando en escenario, pero no podía evitar siempre desconfiar de ella antes de verla en acción, hablando laboralmente, una persona con pocos años no le daba confianza, recordó que le había retirado una propuesta laborar a una chica que conoció en internet al enterarse de que tenía veintiún años, y hasta la fecha, después de cinco años se arrepentía de haberla dejado ir, pues hasta ese entonces no había encontrado ningún artista que llamará su atención como aquella chica, casi niña, lo había hecho. Soltó un suspiró y volvió a llevar sus ojos a Hanabi que era inundada de aplausos, su exposición había finalizado y todo había salido a la perfección como a la chica sobre el escenario le gustaba, o eso pensaron hasta que la presentadora subía al escenario y tomaba la palabra.

—Muchas gracias por la exposición, señorita Hanabi—Sonrió la pelirroja y miró al público—. ¿Alguna pregunta entre los asistentes?

Los ojos violetas de los Hyugas notaron una mano levantada el otro extremo de la sala y como rápidamente le proporcionaban un micrófono y esta persona se ponía de pie, fue ahí donde Neji apretó su quijada con fuerza al percatarse de quien era.

—Gracias por la exposición, creo—Murmuró Sasuke Uchiha—. Entiendo que venden un sistema de vigilancia que no es posible de detectar para otros que no tengan acceso al sistema y sé que mencionaste las ventajas, pero se me hace totalmente igual al sistema de vigilancia "Sharingan" que esta implementado en los hoteles Uchiha, que por cierto, salió hace dos semanas. ¿Su sistema de verdad es innovador o es una copia del nuestro?

— ¿Hace dos semanas? —Preguntó aturdida Hanabi y desvió sus ojos a Neji que seguía mirando con furia a Sasuke—. Bueno, nosotros hicimos este sistema operativo en el último año y son cosas que llevan tiempo, ¿si fuera una copia no cree que necesitaríamos más de dos semanas para copiarlo?

— ¿Y es innovador aun sabiendo que nosotros sacamos lo mismo hace dos semanas? —Preguntó y regreso el micrófono, ya no lo necesitaba.

Hanabi dio un respingo y bajó el micrófono, para empezar a hacer un programa se hace un recuento de todos los que están en el mercado, ellos no contaban con que los Uchihas sacarían algo similar dos semanas haciendo parecer lo suyo una simple copia.

—Bueno, tomaremos un receso y en veinte minutos regresaremos con la plática "¿Playas y albercas en hoteles?" que nos dará el siguiente expositor—Sonrió la chica pelirroja al darse cuenta de que Hanabi estaba en shock y no sabía que contestar.

Neji se puso de pie de inmediato y subió de prisa al escenario para tomar a su prima por los hombros y notar que aquella pequeña mujer comenzaba a sollozar.

—Quiero estar sola—Murmuró y le dio un leve empujón— y no te preocupes por las ventas, después del sabotaje que nos dieron no creo que haya muchas ventas.

El hombre vio como Hanabi se retiraba del escenario para bajar unas escaleras y dirigirse a estancadas lo que suponía era su habitación. Desvió sus ojos a Sasuke Uchiha que tenía una sonrisa socarrona y las chocaba con su hermano en forma de celebración de haberlos saboteado. Sintió un ardor en su estomago y comenzó a seguir al menor de los Uchihas que parecía dirigirse a su habitación ya que comenzaba a desajustar un poco su realidad lo que le habían hecho a su exposición no era para tanto, era muy normal el sabotaje entre expositores y más si ya había una rivalidad así como la existía entre los Hyugas y los Uchihas. Por otro lado meditó la situación, todos guardaban sus novedades de venta e inauguraciones para la conferencia anual, ya que se ahorran los gastos de presentaciones y sí dan a conocer su producto en un lugar donde se encuentren todos los hoteleros de la nación es más fácil ganar dinero, por lo que dedujo que a los Uchihas no les importó perder dinero con tal de lanzar un producto totalmente similar al suyo unas semanas antes con tal de sabotear al de los Hyugas. Pero lo que más le daba rabia era saber que Hanabi no se recuperaría en largo tiempo de lo que acababa de suceder, ella era en extremo perfeccionista y nunca había sucedido que se quedará en blanco y no pudiera debatir, no podría dejar que aquel Sasuke se burlara de su prima.

Después de seguir de lejos a Sasuke descubrió que su habitación se encontraba en el tercer piso, la habitación 314, desde el otro extremo del pasillo observó como este sacaba una tarjeta de acceso y después de pasarla por el escáner de la puerta ésta abrió y se cerró después que él de cabello azabache entrará. Neji frunció el ceño, no sabía que iba a hacer, la sangre le hervía, se quito el saco, arremango las mangas de su camisa y a estancadas fue hacía la habitación 314, recordó el enojó que tenía Hanabi y la sonrisa de burla de la persona que acababa de entrar a aquella habitación. Soltó un bufido y tocó la puerta con enojo.

No tardaron en abrir la puerta y Neji alzó su puño derecho para comenzar a bajarlo con rapidez para que se impactará con la cara de Sasuke, pero paró de pronto cuando se dio cuenta que aquella persona que abría la puerta no se trataba del Uchiha.

— ¡Ahh! —Soltó un gritó aquella mujer que daba un pasó hacía atrás y se libraba del golpe que sólo quedo en aire.

Ambos se quedaron pasmados con aquella acción rápida llena de euforia y soltaron un suspiro al unisonó cuando se dieron cuenta de que aquel golpe no había finalizó. Los ojos violetas viajaron hasta aquella mujer que estaba a punto de golpear y se le hizo familiar de pronto, tenía ojos chocolates y grandes, un fino rostro, su cabello estaba suelto y era muy lacio de un tono café, su piel era bronceada sin llegar a ser morena, notó la vestimenta de aquella mujer, un sostén deportivo y un leggin deportivo, aquella ropa ajustada daba a notar un cuerpo completamente maduro y bien desarrollado, tenía un busto grande, las finas marcas de sus fuertes músculo del abdomen, cadera amplias y piernas torneadas. Regresó a su rostro y aquella mujer ahora poseía un sonrojo en las mejillas, la conocía, pero no sabía de dónde.

—Disculpa, estaba seguro que esta habitación era de…

—Neji Hyuga—Murmuró la mujer y al escuchar su voz estaba seguro de que la conocía, pero no recordaba—. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces tocando mi habitación y estabas dispuesto a golpearme después de no vernos en cinco años? —El semblante sorprendido de la mujer cambió a uno enojado, frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos ocasionando que sus pechos se abultaran más y no fuera desapercibido por Neji que intentó desviar la mirada.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Pregunto, quizá así se enteraría de donde conocía aquella mujer.

— ¡Idiota! —Gritó la chica y puso sus brazos en jarra—, ¿Te has olvidado de mí?

Estaba a punto de recordarla, lo sabía, si no fuera porque la molesta figura de Sasuke Uchiha se mostró saliendo del baño y miraba totalmente confundido la escena lo habría descubierto en poco tiempo.

— ¿Hyuga? —Murmuró el Uchiha y camino hasta la puerta para colocarse frente a la mujer—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, ¿Estas enojado porque trapeamos el piso hace rato?

Neji frunció el ceño molesto y de nuevo todo el enojo que sentía antes de tocar la puerta regresaron.

— ¿Quién crees que eres para sabotearnos de esa forma? —Pregunto el de ojos violetas y volvió a subir en un movimiento rápido las mangas de su camisa que habían bajado algunos centímetros.

Sasuke soltó una risa ladina y burlona, desvió sus ojos a la mujer que miraba confundida la situación.

— ¿Puedes crees que los Hyugas copiaron un modelo de sistema de vigilancia y son tan ilusos de presentarlos en la exposición como suyo cuando nosotros ya lo habíamos lanzado antes? —Le explicó a la mujer a su lado y notó con la atención que ella seguía mirando al de ojos violeta—, ¿Qué opinas al respecto, Tenten?

Neji dio un respingo rápido y observó de nuevo a la mujer frente a él, lo seguía mirando indignada, molesta y, tenía que aceptarlo, seguía viéndose igual de hermosa que hace cinco años en aquel café.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Holaaaa!  
Aquí les traigo una actualización de este fic. Tengo que ser súper honesta, en realidad iba a dejarlo en OneShot porque me gustó el estilo de duda y de desamor que había causado Neji en Tenten, pero después de ver mucho de sus comentarios pidiendo actualización decidí hacer un epilogó en donde explicará que sucedió después y se me ocurrió hacerlo cinco años después, repito: era un epilogó, pero cuando comencé a escribir se me ocurrió meter a Sasuke en la historia y ya saben que los tríos amorosos entre ellos me encantas y les tengo una noticia… ¡Me enamoré por completo de este fic en este capítulo! He pensado en dos capítulos más, pero ¿Quién sabe?, para mí este sería el final y resultó que no. Todo lo iré viendo mientras desarrollé la historia.

Espero no haber dado tantas vueltas entre la conferencia y todo, se los compensare el siguiente capítulo. Trataré de escribir lo más pronto posible para que no pierdan el hilo.

Espero sus comentario y ver si les gustaría continuación, también me gustaría saber su les gustaría que Sasuke entre en el triangulo amoroso.

¡Por favor dejen sus sugerencias en los Reviews! 

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y que sigan leyendo buenos fic's.

**¿REVIEWS?**


	3. La cena de clausura

_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Idea original no se aceptan plagios._

_Mundo alterno (actual)_

**3**

**La cena de clausura**

— ¿Tenten? —Pregunto Neji mientras dirigía sus ojos violetas hacia ella.

Ahora no la recorrió con la vista, ahora clavó sus ojos a los ojos chocolate de la mujer frente a ella. ¿Cómo iba a recordarlo?, sólo la había visto una vez en su vida, hace cinco años y en una cita a ciegas que duró menos de veinte minutos. Recordó que después de la mujer saliera de la cafetería y él se fuera a la exposición de arte trató de contactarla para pedirle una disculpa, quizá se había comportado algo mezquino, pero se dio cuenta que la única forma en la que se habían contactado, es decir _Facebook, _ya no era una opción para contactarla ya que lo había bloqueado. Así que decidió dejar que las cosas se enfriaran un tiempo, quizá después lo desbloquearía y ambos podrían hablar de lo sucedido, él podía disculparse por hacerla menos al enterarse de que tenía la mínima edad de veinte años y ella podría pedirle una disculpa mucho mayor por ser tan interesada en la fortuna que él podía ofrecerle, pero después de dos meses sin que Tenten lo desbloqueará de la red social se dio por vencido, ya no buscaba su nombre de usuario, dejó de ver las conversación antiguas que tenían y decidió borrar el chat, era extraño, pero no le gustaba saber que por primera vez alguien decidía sacarlo de su vida antes de que él pusiera un alto, aquella pequeña niña le había dado en su orgullo y no le gustaba para nada, así que poco a poco dejo de pensar en ella hasta que la olvidó, hasta ese momento que se encontraba frente a él.

Recordó que antes de que saliera del café, ella le había confesado que se sentía atraída hacía él, por la posición que en ese momento Neji poseía no pudo decir nada, pero antes de encontrarse él había visto las fotos que Tenten subía su perfil y no había dado por alto que aquella joven era demasiado agraciada, se le hacía muy linda, poseía una belleza natural y eso le orilló a invitarla a salir, aunque también era cierto la propuesta laboral, cuando la conoció en persona se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto, Tenten era muy bella y cuando ella salió por la puerta del café ya sabiendo que apenas tenía veintiún años se imaginó que cuando fuera una mujer adulta sería una mujer realmente hermosa. Y no estaba equivocado, porque frente a él estaba la mujer más guapa con la que había estado.

—Sí, genio—Murmuró la mujer y rodó los ojos—.Es descortés de tu parte venir a querer golpearme a mi habitación sin siquiera saber quien soy—, la castaña volvió a cruzar sus brazos.

— ¿Quiso golpearte? —Preguntó Sasuke, con un tono más alto del que Neji recordaba que tenía.

En ese momento el Hyuga reaccionó, ¿Qué diablos hacía Tenten en una convención hotelera en la misma habitación que su rival?, en realidad no debería importarle la intimidad ni relaciones que Sasuke tenían, pero no podía creer que el menor de los Uchihas hubiera puesto los ojos en Tenten. Pero soltó un bufido de obviedad.

— ¿Cómo no pudiste con mi fortuna ahora persigues la de Sasuke Uchiha? —Comentó con burla Neji, pero después observó como los ojos chocolates escupían furia—, lo siento…

— ¡Largate, Hyuga! —Gritó la mujer y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Tenten dio unas estancadas hasta estar frente a su cama para tirarse en ella y reprimir su grito de furia contra una almohada y empezar a dar patadas contra el colchón para desquitar su furia. Sasuke se acercó lentamente a ella y la vio rabiar contra el colchón, lo que le ocasionó sacar una risa torcida, en los tres años que conocía a Tenten sólo la había visto enojada dos veces, la primera vez fue cuando él la había engañado con otra chica y ella lo había descubierto y la segunda vez era la que estaba presenciando en ese momento, así que se acercó tranquilo y tomó la cadera de la mujer para que ella se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola y dejara sus aires de enojo para otro momento.

— ¿Con que conoces a Neji Hyuga? —Preguntó el hombre para tomar firmemente las caderas de la mujer para que lo viera a los ojos—, ¿Y perseguiste su fortuna? —Soltó en una risa.

— ¡Es un idiota! —Volvió a gritar y le dio un empujón a Sasuke para separarse de él—. Lo conocí cuando tenía veintiún años y es obvio que no le quería quitar su fortuna, ¡Apenas tenía edad suficiente para entrar a un bar!, ¿Tú crees que voy a pensar en quitarle la fortuna a un hombre de treinta?

Sasuke volvió a tomar a Tenten, pero ahora de las manos y le dio un tirón fuerte para que ella cayera sobre la cama y él se posicionara justo encima de ella, aprisionó las piernas femeninas entre las suyas y tomó las muñecas de la mujer de una manera fuerte con sus manos y las posicionó a cada lado de la cabeza de Tenten y le dirigió una mirada retadora.

—Sé que no eres así—Murmuró cerca de los labios de la mujer y ella comenzó a sonrojarse levemente—, si fueras una casa fortunas ya me hubieras dejado en la ruina—Le soltó un beso y dejó libre una de sus manos para así llevar la mano masculina a la cadera de la chica—. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿Por qué saliste con Neji cuando él tenía treinta?

Y volvió a besarla, ahora el beso no fue nada suave, de hecho fue con fuerza y con mucha demanda, Tenten comenzó a sentir dolor en sus labios por la presión que Sasuke comenzaba a hacer, así que abrió un poco su boca para que la lengua del hombre entrará a su boca y comenzaba a recorrerla hasta encontrar su propia lengua, el beso comenzó a tornarse más profundo y poco a poco se olvidó del enojo que había causado Neji y se entregó por completo en la lujuria y en el fuego que recorría su cuerpo al sentir el deseo con el que Sasuke la besaba, ahora fuer ella la que comenzó a besar con más fuerte y llevó su lengua a la boca del Uchiha ganando territorio. Sintió como el hombre le soltaba la otra mano y Tenten aprovecho para girar y ahora ser ella la que estuviera encima de Sasuke, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y dejó de besarlo para separarse poco a poco y ver como un pequeño hilo de saliva aún los unía.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, jefe—Murmuró la mujer y le dio un suave beso en el cuello.

Sasuke gruño ronco y captó que la mujer se iba a separar de él, así que volvió a tomarla de las caderas y la acercó lo suficiente para volverla a besar mientras sus manos aprovechaban la posición de Tenten para bajar y tomarle con firmeza el trasero y comenzar a acariciarlo. La mujer se separó unos instantes y los dos captaron que ambos tenían fuego en los ojos.

—Tengo veinte minutos antes de bajar de nuevo a la exposición—Murmuró al hombre para subir sus manos y quitarle de una manera rápida el sostén deportivo que la chica tenía para dejarle desnudo completamente el torso a la mujer.

—Sería una tristeza que los desaprovechemos—Contestó con una sonrisa la mujer y soltó un gemido débil cuando Sasuke llevó ambas manos a los pechos de la mujer y comenzó a acariciarlos.

Tenten llevó sus pequeñas manos a la camisa del Uchiha para comenzar a desabrocharla y quitársela, pasó sus manos por el desnudo torso, buen trabajado pecho y abdomen marcado. Le gustaba que Sasuke estuviera en buena forma, que tuviera músculos marcados aun conservando su figura delgada y cada vez que tenían sexo no perdía la oportunidad para pasar sus manos y recorrer el cuerpo para deleitarse. Sasuke Uchiha le gustaba muchísimo y quizá esa era la principal razón por la que aun no se había largado de su lado.

El hombre volvió a recostar a la castaña sobre la cama y le bajo los leggins dejando a la mujer completamente desnuda, lo que ocasionó una sonrisa burlona en ambos rostros.

— ¿Sin rompa interior? —Comentó Sasuke pasando una de sus manos sobre la intimidad e la mujer, haciendo que ella comenzará a retorcerse—, ¿Sabías que iba a subir y querías agilizar las cosas?

—Por si las dudas—Susurró y miró como el hombre abría sus piernas y se acercaba a su entrada repartiendo besos a lo largo de sus piernas—. Sasuke…—Murmuró y soltó un gemido cuando el hombre comenzó a besarle los labios vaginales para introducir su cara completamente en medio de sus piernas—, ¡Oh Sasuke! —Gritó cuando sintió la lengua del hombre adentrarse en su intimidad y comenzar a darle sexo oral. Tenten cerró con fuerza sus ojos y comenzó a acariciarse sus pechos, estaba a punto de llegar, se comenzó a retorcer de placer y sintió como los dedos del Uchiha se habían unido para comenzar a masturbarla—. Sasuke…ya voy a llegar—Dijo en un hilo de voz y abrió los ojos para dirigirlos al hombre, se dio cuenta que la veía penetrante, aquellos ojos negros la veían intensamente y eso ocasionó que Tenten llegará al orgasmo soltando un sonoro gemido.

La mujer se relajó por completo sobre la cama y sentía como el hormigueo de su entrada se esparcía a todo su cuerpo. Sasuke siempre la había hecho llegar al orgasmo, sabía lo que hacía, ya había estado con otros chicos antes que con él, pero ninguno la había hecho llegar al orgasmo tan placenteramente con aquel hombre. Lo maldijo en su mente y observó que aquel hombre se quitaba de manera rápida su pantalón y sus bóxers, Tenten dio un trago hondo al observar el pene, ya erecto, del hombre. La jaló de las caderas para que se pegara a él y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente para que la mujer se acoplara de su recién experimentado orgasmo, pero antes de que Sasuke comenzara a bombear, sintió cómo su miembro era apretado por la vagina de Tenten.

— ¿De nuevo? —Pregunto el Uchiha al notar como la castaña acababa de llegar al segundo orgasmo y ésta se avergonzaba de inmediato.

—Ya cállate—Murmuró avergonzada— y mejor hazme llegar al tercero.

Sasuke comenzó a dar movimientos repetitivos y sintió cómo Tenten se entregaba a la lujuria y comenzaba a tocarse los pechos. Una de sus mejores inversiones era haberle pagado un seguro médico a Tenten para que ella fuera al ginecólogo y se pusiera el implante hormonal subdérmico, así se podía olvidar de usar condón y podría venirse dentro de ella cómo a ambos les gustaba. Tenten comenzó a gemir gélidamente, los movimientos de Sasuke eran más potentes y antes de que pudieran decir algo, el hombre llevó una de sus manos al cuello femenino para presionar con poca fuerza, aquello era una fantasía que Sasuke acababa de adoptar hace poco tiempo y ella no podía decir mucho, ya que significaba que el hombre estaba a punto de llegar, así que le dirigió una mirada rápida a Sasuke y sintió el simiente del hombre ser expulsado en su interior, de la misma manera ella llegó al orgasmo y sólo soltó un suspiro pesado.

No tardaron mucho en aquella posición, Sasuke salió de ella rápidamente dejándole un dolor que le hizo hacer una mueca que poco le importo al hombre para comenzar a vestirse. Tenten solo se hizo pequeña en su lugar y observó como el hombre entraba al baño para colocarse un poco de perfume y lavarse las manos.

—Recuerda estar lista a las siete de la noche—Le dijo el hombre y caminó a la salida de la habitación para salir por la puerta sin despedirse de Tenten.

La castaña solo bajó la vista y volvió a recostarse en la cama, quizá dormiría un rato antes de comenzar a arreglarse para la cena de las siete.

.

.

.

¿Qué otra cosa faltaba?, ¿Qué su tío y el dueño de las empresas Hyugas le llamará por teléfono para despedirlo y decirle que la nueva persona que ocuparía su puesto era Sasuke Uchiha?, porque todo ese día aquel jodido muchacho le había ocasionado un rabiar en su interior, primero con el sabotaje en su exposición y después al descubrir como Tenten estaba con él y sin darle una oportunidad le cerrará la puerta en la cara.

—Te odio Sasuke—Murmuró el hombre y llevó sus ojos a la puerta que acababan de tocar.

Arrastrando los pies fue hasta ella y de un tirón la abrió, tras ella se encontraba Hanabi con un vestido naranja de mangas largas que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, su cabello lo había recogido en un moño alto y tenía unas zapatillas blancas. Aquella chica lo miró de arriba abajo y colocó sus brazos en jarra.

—Por dios, Neji. ¡Faltan diez minutos para la cena y no te has arreglado! —Gritó la chica entrando por completo a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella—. ¿En que estas pensando?

—En realidad pensé que no querrías ir—Dijo Neji y se cruzó de brazos y observó a su prima caminar hasta su armario para comenzar a sacar ropa—. Por lo de esta mañana—Terminó dudoso y se ganó una mirada fría de su prima.

— ¿Y darles el regalo a esos Uchihas de ganarnos? —Soltó una risa malévola—. Por supuesto que no, querido primo. Así que ve a cambiarte.

Neji tomó de mala gana la ropa que su prima le ofrecía y entró al baño, primero se daría una ducha rápida ya que desde la mañana no se había bañado y para una persona pulcra como él no era lo mejor que le podía pasar, así que se quitó la ropa de pijama que tenía entró a la regadera, sintió el agua helada caer sobre él, pero poco le importaba ya que estaba acostumbrado a bañarse con agua muy fría para poder despertar a la madrugada, optó por no lavar su cabello, solo recorrió jabón en todo su cuerpo y después de enjuagarse cerró las llaves de agua, tomó una toalla y se secó rápidamente su cuerpo, se colocó el traje que Hanabi le había escogido, era muy similar al que uso en la tarde, sólo que éste era de color gris, la camisa era totalmente blanca. Salió del baño y fue capturado rápidamente por su prima que le acomodo unas mancuernas negras en las mangas del traje y una corbata negra que ella rápidamente le ató, le extendió un cepillo a Neji y él lo tomó para ir directamente al tocador y peinar su cabellera café con el peinado de siempre: una coleta baja.

— ¿Tengo que usar perfume? —Murmuró el hombre y observó a su prima rebuscar en su maleta—… ¡Hanabi no toques ahí! —Gritó y fue a sujetarla del brazo.

— ¿Condones? —Comenzó a reír la chica escandalosamente, ella había encontrado el escondite secreto que tenía el hombre en su maleta para su caja de condones—. ¡Por favor!, si piensas usarlos en este viaje debes estar con toda la actitud y por lo tanto sí ponerte perfume—Volvió a reír.

Neji chasqueó la lengua y arrebató aquella caja de preservativos de las manos de su prima que seguía riendo, los guardo en un cajón del armario y fulminó con la mirada a Hanabi que dejó de reír al sentir la frialdad de los ojos del hombre. El Hyuga tomó un perfume que se encontraba en el baño y después de esparcir un poco sobre su cuello y muñecas apagó la luz para salir y ver a su prima acomodando su peinado mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo.

—Ya vámonos—Comentó y la chica asintió para correr traes él.

Ambos Hyugas caminaron hasta el elevador y lo llamaron, después entraron y oprimieron el botón de planta baja, cuando llegaron caminaron hasta un gran jardín en donde sería la cena. Ya estaban la mayoría de invitados, algo que hizo incomodar a Hanabi, ya que sintió que llegó tarde, caminaron junto y la mujer tomó del brazo a Neji. Aquella cena era para la clausura de la convención, el día siguiente tenían todo el día libre para descansar en el hotel, asistir a los restaurantes, estar en las piscinas o ir a turistear en la localidad. Los dos caminaron hasta las mesas de invitados y observaron como algunas miradas eran clavadas en ellos y se hacían comentarios de lo ocurrido en la tarde.

—Creo que debimos quedarnos en tu habitación a comer helado—Murmuró la mujer.

Neji se quedo en silencio hasta que con sus ojos encontró la mesa doce, la que les correspondía a ellos.

—Buenas noches a todos—Saludo cortes el hombre mientras recorría con su mirada a los presentes en la mesa, todos le contestaron con una sonrisa—. Te ayudo—Le dijo a su prima que se sentaba y saludaba con una sonrisa a todos.

—Qué bueno que estamos juntos en la mesa, así podemos charlar de su programa operativo que me interesó mucho—Comentó Konohamaru a Hanabi ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

—Te puedo resolver todas las dudas—Le contestó la mujer con una sonrisa sincera.

Neji fulminó con la mirada a Konohamaru, había escuchado poco de él, pero su abuelo había dejado un gran legado en el mundo hotelero, ellos se especializaban en hoteles en playas, pero era el primer año que Konohamaru tomaba el mando de la organización y le causó otro dolor de estomago el ver como éste comenzaba a hablarle a su prima con confianza y ella no se inmutaba a soltar risas. Soltó un bufido y antes de decirle a Hanabi que cambiaran de lugar se apagaron las luces del jardín y solo una tenue luz se ilumino en un pequeño pedestal frente a todas las mesas y alumbraban a la misma mujer que recordaba como maestra de ceremonias de la convención, ahora tenía un vestido morado y su cabello rojo seguía igual.

—Buenas noches a todos—Saludó y recibió contestación por parte de algunos—. Muchas gracias por su asistencia por parte de la familia Uchiha—Le mujer mostró con su mano la mesa contigua a ella y un reflector apunto a aquella dirección.

Neji llevó sus ojos violetas a aquella mesa, listo para fulminar a Sasuke. Observó como los presentes de aquella mesa se ponían de pie y recibían un aplauso por parte de todos, menos de él y de su prima, reconoció que en aquella mesa de diez personas habían tres mujeres, la primera era Mikoto la esposa del señor Fugaku Uchiha, Izumi quien era la esposa de Itachi Uchiha y para terminal estaba Tenten, que miraba de manera embelesada a Sasuke, estaba sentada junto a Sasuke ¿Eso quería decir que estaban saliendo? O pero… ¿Eran esposos? ¿Peor?, ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba lo que sucedía con aquella mujer? tenía su cabello castaño suelto y lucía un vestido negro sin mangas y mostrando un ligero escote que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, con sed de más, tenía una gargantilla color plata con un ligero diamante y unos aretes con el mismo estilo de diamante del collar, ella se veía realmente hermosa.

Volvió en sí cuando Hanabi lo movía de su hombro lentamente.

—Te hablan—Le susurró la Hyuga.

Neji llevó sus ojos al mesero que le ofrecía algo de beber.

—Vino blanco, por favor—Ordenó y enseguida se lo dieron—. Gracias.

Neji volvió a mirar a Tenten que le dedicó una sonrisa a Sasuke y sintió otro ardor en sus estomago, desvió la mirada y se tomó toda su copa en un trago para pedir otra de inmediato, sin ser mal educado.

La noche transcurrió, la cena había terminado y varias personas bailaban en el centro de la pista, incluida Hanabi que había sido invitada por Konohamaru, ambos llevaban varias copas de vino en su organismo, algo que Neji no se percató porque él llevaba más de las que su prima y Konohamaru juntos, hablaba con algunas personas de la mesa sobre inversiones próximas o se invitaban a hacer un juego de polo entre varios en alguna mansión de los presentes, Neji comenzaba a hablar pero no era notorio para las demás personas, cuando él estaba ebrio sabía controlarse.

Volvió sus ojos a Tenten que bailaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro junto a Itachi, ¿Qué diablos pasaba con esa chica? Metió su mano en el bolso de su saco y sacó su teléfono celular y fue directamente a _Facebook_ para buscar después de cinco años el perfil de Tenten y le dio una gran sorpresa al ver que aun estaba bloqueado, pero observó varias noticias en las que relacionaban una tal "Tenten Amma" con los Uchihas, quiso entrar a la primera noticia para saber de una vez por todas que es lo que la unía con Sasuke, pero sintió su mirada borrosa y mejor la dirigió lejos del teléfono, se percató de que Hanabi se acercaba y le daba una sonrisa.

— ¿Puedes prestarme la llave de tu habitación? —Le preguntó con una pequeña risa.

—Sí—Murmuró y le extendió la tarjeta de la habitación.

Hanabi solo soltó otra risa y regresó a tomar a Konohamaru de la mano para juntos caminar de regreso al hotel. Neji respingó de inmediato ¿Para qué diablos quería Hanabi su llave?, ella tenía una habitación, sintió enojo al recordar que Hanabi había visto los condones y en dónde él los había guardado, soltó una maldición y se puso de pie de inmediato, no dejaría que aquel desgraciado estuviera con su prima aquella noche. Le llegó un mareo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza en espera de que terminará, cuando se pasó comenzó a avanzar al interior del hotel, pero antes de entrar a la recepción y ya muy lejos de la cena encontró sentada a la mujer que lo había desestabilizado aquella tarde, estaba sola, se dio cuenta de que el vestido era más provocativo si lo miraba de cerca, la mujer tenía entre sus labios un cigarro y la mirada perdida hacia un punto en especifico, Neji trató de seguir aquella mirada hasta que dio con Sasuke, con Sasuke bailando muy cerca de aquella presentadora pelirroja.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando entre ellos dos?

— ¿Te gusta Sasuke o porque desde la tarde estas obsesionado con él? —Habló la mujer de manera calmada.

Neji sintió los nervios de punta al sentir que Tenten le hablaba, hasta donde recordaba era él quien lograba desestabilizar a la mujer.

—Por lo que veo a ti sí—Comentó el hombre y volvió a tambalearse—. Siento lo que te dije esta tarde y lo que te dije hace cinco años.

Tenten soltó una risa baja al darse cuenta del estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba el hombre y le hizo una seña a Neji para que se sentará junto a ella.

— ¿Quieres? —Le extendió la cajetilla de cigarros.

Pero Neji no aceptó uno nuevo, en cambio le quitó el suyo a Tenten para darle una fuerte inhalación y devolvérselo.

—Hace años que no fumaba—Murmuró y volvió la mirada a Sasuke, que ahora le susurraba cosas a aquella chica en el oído—. Parecen ser muy buenos amigos.

—Es Karin—Habló Tenten y cerró los ojos para volver a fumar—. Es la edecán que siempre contrata para ser maestra de ceremonias.

—Se ve linda—Murmuró el hombre y sintió como Tenten lo miraba penetrante.

—Es con la mujer con quien me engaño—Escupió cada palabra la castaña y tomó la copa que Neji tenía en la mano y que ni él sabía que llevaba para empinársela por completo y arrojarla lejos de ellos—, no me ayuda mucho que digas que es linda.

— ¿Y porque no lo botas? —Preguntó el hombre.

—Él y yo no somos pareja—Comentó la chica y volteo a mirar al Hyuga para soltarle una risa—. Es mi jefe.

—No entiendo nada—Murmuró Neji.

Tenten soltó un resoplido y se colocó de pie, pero antes de que Neji la imitará ella le hizo una señal de que siguiera ahí. Los ojos violetas vieron como la mujer se alejaba y capturaba a un mesero lejos de la cena para decirle algo y después señalar a la banca en donde él estaba, aquel mesero asintió rápidamente y salió disparado al bar. En poco tiempo la mujer regreso y se sentó de nuevo para sacar un cigarro nuevo y volver a prenderlo para llevarlo a su boca y darle un jalón rápido, en ese momento llegó el mesero que antes había hablado con Tenten con una botella llena de vino blanco y dos copas, sirvió ambas y después de una reverencia y una agradecimiento por parte de la mujer el mesero regreso a la cena.

—Toma una copa si gustas—Comento la chica y soltó un suspiro—, aunque creo que ya estas demasiado ebrio para que escuches mi historia y no la recuerdes mañana.

—Ya cuéntame—Murmuró el hombre tomando la otra copa y le dio un trago.

—Bien…—Susurró la mujer—, dos años después de que nosotros nos conocimos mi escuela organizó una exposición de arte por parte de sus alumnos, yo participe con varios de mis diseños y resulta que ahí conocí a Sasuke, y bueno…—Le dedico una mirada retadora—, a él no le importó que tuviera pocos años, él me ofreció trabajo—Neji sólo rodó los ojos—, así comencé a trabajar para él, haciendo los diseños que él necesitaba para sus empresas y después de un tiempo comenzamos a tener un contacto más…intimo—Sonrió y volvió a tomar de su copa—. Y decidimos formalizar, fuimos novios por dos años hasta que un día fui a verlo a su oficina y lo encontré follando con aquella mujer, con la que te aseguro dormirá hoy.

— ¿Y por que sigues junto a él?, ¿Aparentando que son novios? —Preguntó el hombre y volvió a servir vino en las copas ya vacías.

—Él necesita alguien que lo acompañe formalmente a eventos como éste y quiere ahorrarse volver a introducir una mujer a su familia, yo ya soy muy conocida para sus padres y hermano, así que soy la mujer que lo acompaña a sus eventos y finge ser su novia—Sonrió con ironía y volvió a terminarse su copa de un trago.

— ¿Por eso es tu jefe? —Murmuró el hombre.

—Sigues siendo idiota—Comentó con burla y recibió una mirada fría por parte del Hyuga—. No, yo aun trabajo para sus empresas como diseñadora, por eso es mi jefe.

— ¿Entonces solo estas con él para estos eventos? —Preguntó y observó la chica negaba con la cabeza—, ¿Aun tienes encuentros con él? —Volvió a preguntar y observó como la mujer volvió a introducir el cigarro en la boca.

—El mal nacido coge excelente—Soltó en una risa—. Principalmente es por eso y porque…aun me gusta—Murmuró y llevó sus ojos a los ojos violetas—, pero tú me gustaste hace cinco años y no me quede como una idiota a que me trataras como se te diera la gana.

—Yo sólo te dije que no te daría trabajo porque tenías poca edad—Habló el hombre y sintió toda su boca adormecida, ya estaba ebrio.

—También tenía poca edad cuando lo conocí y me dio trabajo—Soltó en risa la mujer—, la única manera en que lo superes es que me des un mejor sexo—Volvió a reír y sintió la mirada penetrante de Neji, aquel comentario no se lo había tomado de broma—. Oye, Neji…no creas que…

Pero fue silenciada por completo cuando el hombre la tomó de las mejillas y le plantaba un beso en los labios.

—Lo intentare—Murmuró Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Holaaaa!

Aquí con el segundo capítulo más rápido de lo que creí jajaja

¿Cómo lo ven?, ¿Ya les quedo claro lo que Sasuke se trae con Tenten?, Espero haber aclarado muchas dudas y para ser honesta también iba a incluir lo que seguía después de que Neji besara a Tenten, pero estaba quedando muy largo y prefiero dejarlo para el siguiente capítulo, además las dejare con la duda 7u7

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que están comentando!, me da mucho gusto que esta historia tenga mucho excito y que les está gustando tanto como a mí, les prometo dar lo mejor y cumplir con todas las expectativas.

¿Qué les gustaría que hubiera en el siguiente capítulo?

Por cierto, lo de Hanabi y Konohamaru se me ocurrió por una imagen que vi, en el siguiente capítulo también se aclarara ese punto. (Si gustan ver la imagen busquen en Google: Hanabi y Konohamaru y es la primera que aparece, donde están en el Ichiraku)

En fin, nos leemos muy pronto, ya que esta historia me ha gustado mucho y adoro escribirla. Espero sus comentarios.

¡Mucha suerte y les deseo una buena lectura!

**¿REVIEWS? **


	4. Extraña manera

_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Idea original no se aceptan plagios._

_Mundo alterno (actual)_

**4**

**Extraña manera**

Tenten sintió como Neji se acercaba a ella de nuevo para volver a unir sus labios, se quedó en un estado total de parálisis, sentía cómo las manos del hombre viajaron hasta sujetarla de los hombros y emergía la suficiente fuerza para que ella sintiera que él estaba ahí, que él la estaba besando. Por un momento se sintió tremendamente mal, muy en el fondo sentía que con eso estaba engañando a Sasuke y aunque ella y el Uchiha ya no tenían nada que ver hace bastante tiempo no había estado con nadie más, sentía una gran responsabilidad de estar para él siempre que se ofreciera, de ser solo de Sasuke Uchiha y es que así se lo había hecho creer el hombre de cabello azabache, incluida aquella tarde cuando se enteró que entre ella y Neji había existido algo, lo primero que hizo fue marcarla como de él, sin permiso de qué pensará de nuevo en el Hyuga hasta ese momento, en el que Neji comenzaba a besarla más tiernamente. La castaña sintió la delicadeza que el beso comenzaba a tener, aquello le gustaba. Hacía tanto que no la besaban así, quizá desde Deidara: el último novio que tuvo en la universidad, que claramente tuvo que terminar porque Sasuke llegó a su vida y comenzó a reclamarla como suya en todos los aspectos.

—Neji…

—No hables, ¿Quieres? —Murmuró el hombre para ponerse de pie y estirarle la mano—. ¿Vamos arriba?

Tenten pasó un trago de saliva y sintió que su boca tenía el sabor a alcohol, ella estaba comenzando a embriagarse y sabía, por la forma de tambalearse y hablar, que Neji estaba completamente ebrio, aquello le sacó una risa a la mujer. Neji nunca se fue de su memoria, nadie podría olvidar a Neji Hyuga después de conocerlo, cuando lo conoció, a su corta edad de veintiún años, él cumplía con todos los aspectos de su "Hombre ideal" y de alguna manera se sentía tranquila de que fuera él la primera persona que le había gustado, ya que él era un hombre caballeroso, educado, inteligente y tremendamente guapo. Ahora, después de cinco años de haberlo visto, se miraba mucho mejor, tenía un cuerpo más trabajado, su rostro comenzaban a tener pequeñas y muy finas líneas de expresión que solo eran visibles para los ojos pacientes dispuestos a observarlo, sus ojos seguían realmente hermosos e increíbles, aunque ahora se miraran un poco entrecerrados y rojizos productos del alcohol. Aceptaba que Neji Hyuga le volvió a gustar de golpe y comenzó a sentirse inferior de nuevo, como hace cinco años.

— ¿Me estas invitando a tu habitación? —Preguntó con una oleada de nervios y comenzó a odiarse por haber soñado tan obvia.

Los ojos violetas miraron desafiante a la mujer, comenzaba a marearse cada vez más y estaba seguro que su sentido del tacto estaba en su totalidad perdido y la vista iba para allá, ya que le costaba enfocar la figura femenina frente a él. Lo mejor sería subir de una vez a la habitación antes de que se quedara a dormir en aquella banca. Estiró su mano y tomó la mano de la mujer, la jaló para que estuviera de pie y cerca de él.

—Sí Tenten—La tomó de los hombros—. Te estoy invitando a mi habitación.

El rostro de Tenten se sonrojo de inmediato y comenzó a recordar que ropa interior había escogido para esa noche, si se había depilado a la perfección y si se había colocado suficiente perfume para poder embriagar a Neji con su aroma. Tenía que ocupar todos los recursos para que le sumaran puntos y estar un poco a la altura de Neji, aun no tenía una gran fortuna para impresionarlo, a decir verdad ganaba lo suficiente para vivir decentemente y Sasuke le pagaba la renta de su departamento, tampoco había conseguido un trabajo de otro mundo, le gustaba y era importante, pero solo se encarga de ser diseños para la empresa "Uchiha", por lo que nunca se haría conocida pues todos sus diseños salían bajo el nombre de los Uchihas, tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente atractiva para que Neji quedará prendado a ella por su físico, por mucho que estuvo trabajando en el gimnasio sabía que no era suficiente, su novio la había engañado y esa era la prueba más clara que la mujer más guapa no era, incluso se sintió realmente tonta al lograr que Neji Hyuga se quisiera acostar con ella sólo porque estaba ebrio.

Pero prefirió olvidas aquello por un momento, porque ahí estaba Neji de nuevo besándola e invitándola a que se entregará a él y no podía negar que ella también lo estaba esperando.

Tomó la mano de Neji con fuerza y se acercó a él para ahora ser ella la que comenzara el beso, aquello no sorprendió al hombre, pero notó que él disfrutaba de aquel contacto igual que ella ya que llevó su mano libre a la espalda de la mujer para juntarla más a él y hacer el contacto más intimo. Tenían una idea de a donde llevaría aquello, pero no lo comprobaron hasta que comenzaron a caminar hacía la entrada del hotel, se separaron y se dedicaron una mirada fugaz, Tenten pudo percatarse que los ojos de Neji ya no se encontraban rojos y comenzaba a abrirlos más. Corrieron hasta el elevador que se encontraba vacío y Tenten se arrinconó en una esquina observando como el hombre oprimía un botón y después de que las puertas se cerrarán y comenzaran a sentir como subía él se giró hacía ella, la miró directamente a los ojos, la respiración de la mujer se entrecortó de pronto cuando observó a Neji acercarse a ella con rapidez y como la acorralaba contra el muro de metal detrás de ella. El Hyuga colocó sus manos en cada lado de la castaña, acorralándola aun más y bajó su rostro para comenzar a besarle el cuello de una manera lenta y tortuosa.

El elevador se abrió tras ellos y mostró un pasillo vacio, ambos se tomaron de la mano y Neji fue el que emprendió el viaje hacia su habitación dirigiendo a la castaña, pero paró de pronto al recordar que no tenía la llave y si iba a recepción a pedir una era muy seguro que cuando subieran se encontrarían a Hanabi y a Konohamaru. De nuevo sintió todo el coraje de pronto, por un momento había olvidado que su prima se encontraba, de seguro, teniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien que no era digno para ella.

—Maldición—Murmuró y soltó a Tenten para llevar ambas manos a sus ojos para tallarlos con fuerza.

—Neji…—Lo llamó la castaña—, ¿Todo esta bien? —Soltó un respingo rápido y lo tomó de los hombros rápidamente—. ¿Acaso eres virgen?, Entiendo si es tu primera vez y no crees que deberías hacerlo conmigo, en realidad la primera vez es algo especial y me gustaría que…

—No digas tonterías—Murmuró el hombre y giró a mirarla, pero se encontró con que la mujer tenía una faceta seria, en verdad pensaba que él era virgen—. Quiero hacértelo para que compruebes que no eres la primera mujer que tocó.

Tenten soltó una risa picara y ahora fue ella la que lo jaló para meterlo al elevador y oprimir un botón, cuando se giró hacia él tenía una mirada prendida, caminó hasta él y ahora fue ella la que lo acorraló contra una pared y pasó sus manos sobre todo su torso, lo que había pensado era verdad, Neji había trabajado todo ese tiempo en su cuerpo, estaba fuerte y eso le gustaba, comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta dar con el pantalón, le dedico una mirada al hombre que se miraba tenso y en un hábil movimiento pasó su mano por sobre la tela, sintiendo el miembro de Neji que se comenzaba a poner duro y aquello le emocionó a la mujer, era un indicio de que sí le gustaba al gran Neji Hyuga.

Se separó de él cuando el elevador anunció que habían llegado al piso, lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta dar con la habitación de Tenten, Neji observó el número sobre la puerta "314" y recordó de pronto que él ya sabía en qué habitación estaba hospedada Tenten, lo había descubierto cuando persiguió a Sasuke hasta ahí para golpearlo, lo cual le hizo pensar en algo de repente.

— ¿Sasuke no vendrá aquí? —Preguntó y observó a Tenten que sacaba la llave de su habitación.

—Te aseguro que hoy dormirá con Karin—Soltó la mujer y abrió la puerta para enseguida prender las luces—. Pasa.

Neji obedeció a Tenten y entró a la habitación, era mucho más grande que la de él, más lujosa y más linda, lo cual no se le hizo raro, ella era, para los Uchihas, novia de Sasuke, así que tenían que darle una de las mejores habitaciones. Se quitó su sacó y lo dejó sobre la cama, giró hacia la mujer que comenzaba a quitarse las joyas, empezó con sus aretes y su collar que los colocó en el tocador de la habitación, siguió con la gargantilla la cual guardó en un pequeño alhajero. En seguida se quitó sus zapatillas y le dio risa la considerable estatura que se le restó, pero la risa se le quitó del rostro cuando miró el suspiró de satisfacción de la mujer al estar sin aquellos zapatos y como le dedicó una mirada rápida.

—Tienes una habitación linda—Comentó de pronto y volvió a sentir como su cuerpo entraba en una crisis de nervios.

—Me tienes aquí, estamos solos y lo único que dices es que… ¿Tengo una linda habitación? —Soltó en una risa—. Al menos me gustaría un elogio hacia mí.

—Me gustaste hace cinco años—Murmuró el hombre y caminó hasta ella para darle la vuelta y comenzar bajarle el cierre del vestido, se acercó y le susurró cerca de su oreja—, y hoy de nuevo vuelves a gustarme, Tenten.

La mujer sintió como su vestido caía al suelo por gravedad, sus mejillas estaban rojas y era una de las razones por las que no quería darle la cara a Neji, otra razón es que volvía a estar nerviosa y la razón de ahora como de hace cinco años era Neji. Aquel hombre la desestabilizaba, quizá un poco más de lo que Sasuke lo hacía y aquello no le agradaba. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en eso, ya que sintió como el Hyuga la tomaba de la cadera para darle la vuelta y verla a los ojos, comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada al mismo tiempo que Tenten lo hacía y agradecía que aquella noche había escogido un juego de lencería color negro de encaje, lo había comprado para usarlo con Sasuke con esperanza de que aquella noche la pasaran juntos, pero le gustó mucho más la idea de que fuera Neji el que la mirará con aquel conjunto que pareció impactarle, pues no podía mover su vista hacía otro lado. Hasta que ella avanzó hacia él y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa para dejarla en el suelo junto a su vestido, llevó sus ojos chocolates al tronco desnudo del hombre y soltó un suspiró pesado, comenzaba a creer que su sueño de hace cinco años de estar una noche con Neji Hyuga se estaba haciendo realidad, con las manos temblorosas tomó la bragueta del pantalón y la deslizó hacia abajo para así tener al hombre con no más que con su bóxer que cubriera su cuerpo. Tenten pasó un trago de saliva para refrescar su garganta, sentía sus mejillas arder, pero llevó sus ojos al hombre y lo descubrió mirándola penetrante con aquellos ojos violetas que la volvían loca y la envolvían en un mar de nervios. Volvió a bajar los ojos y poco a poco se hincó, se colocó frente a la cadera de Neji y notó como el miembro estaba completamente erecto atrás del bóxer.

—Voy a comenzar, Hyuga—Susurró la chica, en espera de que Neji se riera y dijera que estaba loca, que era una broma y en realidad no quería tener sexo con ella.

Pero eso nunca llegó.

En cambio, el hombre se quitó el bóxer en un movimiento rápido y fue ahí donde Tenten sintió la respiración faltarle por completo, estaba viendo a Neji Hyuga completamente desnudo frente a ella, con su miembro palpitante apuntándola. Pero dejó los nervios de lado cuando se dio cuenta que ese era el momento más excitante que había vivido, le llegó una oleada de lujuria y con la mirada clavada en Neji tomó su pene entre las menos y comenzó a masajearlo. Se encontraba completamente duro, listo para comenzar una penetración, pero a la mujer se le ocurrieron varias cosas que podría hacer con Neji, le gustaría divertirse con él, orillarlo al placer y por último le haría el amor.

Comenzó a acariciar el miembro del Hyuga, era grande y tenía una curva perfecta por la erección, Tenten sentía como comenzaba a humedecerse de sólo acariciar el pene de su pareja. Poco a poco le acercó el rostro y antes de otro movimiento le dedicó una mirada al hombre, que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, y comenzó a introducirlo a su boca, sentía como su cavidad oral era completamente llena con aquel órgano, el recorrer del sabor amargo en su boca le hizo volver a sacar el miembro, pero antes de que Neji hiciera algo volvió a introducirlo en su boca y poco a poco comenzó un bombeo que de inmediato fue marcado por el hombre, que llevó una mano a la cabeza de la castaña para llevar el ritmo. Tenten le dedicó una mirada enojada a Neji, ella era la que tenía que llevar la batuta en aquel acto, quería hacer llegar a Neji a un orgasmo por ella sola, no quería que la ayudaran, pero notó que la mirada violeta la miraba penetrante y sus ojos tenían una nubosidad atractiva, el hombre tenía el rostro sonrojado y comenzaba a respirar roncamente.

Neji estaba gozando plenamente del sexo oral que Tenten le estaba dando.

La mujer llevó una de sus manos a los testículos de Neji para comenzar a dar pequeñas caricias tímidas con sus dedos que después se fueron intensificando al sentir como es que el pene comenzaba a ponerse más duro, lo sacó por un momento y lo recorrió de la base a la punta con su lengua varias veces, disfrutando del sabor y la textura. Volvió a introducirlo por completo en su boca y miró al hombre.

—Tenten…—Murmuró ronco el hombre—, ya voy a terminar.

La castaña podría quitarse, levantarse e incluso irse, pero quería sentir el simiente del Hyuga en su boca, así que siguió con el bombeo y le resultó tremendamente encantador el rostro avergonzado de Neji, sus mejillas rojas y como apretaba la quijada al mismo tiempo que sintió como eyaculaba en su boca. Tuvo que pasar poco a poco el semen en su garganta en dos tragos y enseguida pasó uno de saliva para que se le fuera un poco el sabor, recordó que Sasuke detestaba besarla después de que ella le practicará sexo oral y por alguna razón pensó que Neji sería igual. En cambio notó como el hombre la ayudaba a levantarse y de un movimiento rápido la sentó sobre el tocador de la habitación, junto al joyero que le había regalado Mikoto la navidad pasada y la mayoría de joyas se las había regalado Sasuke en busca de una disculpa por todas las cosas que le había hecho.

Desvió sus ojos de aquel joyero y los llevó al hombre frente a ella, que comenzaba a acariciarle la frente y en seguida en cabello, él se acercó y le depositó un beso suave en los labios lo que ocasionó que la mujer sonriera de lado y se inclinara hacía adelante para apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Neji.

—Creo que también me gustas—Susurró la mujer y sintió sus manos temblar.

— ¿Crees? —Preguntó el Hyuga y comenzó a separarse para tener mejor visión del rostro de la mujer, pero ella rápidamente lo abrazó, impidiendo que la viera—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí—Volvió a susurrar—. Pero no quiero que me veas sonrojada.

Neji soltó una risa cálida que reconfortó a Tenten en todos los sentidos posibles, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía una plática después de sexo, comenzaba a tener miedo por todo lo nuevo que estaba experimentando, de repente no sabía si ella había estado viviendo equivocada toda su vida o Neji era una persona extraña al momento de tener relaciones sexuales, y si así lo fuera, de seguro sería un completo encanto si él estuviera en una relación sentimental, una relación sentimental estable, de seguro Neji era un hombre de solo una sola pareja.

—Tenten—Le habló pero no intentó separarse de ella, en cambio también la abrazó—. Quizá lo diga porque este ebrio, pero te pido una disculpa de nuevo por lo que dije de ti hace cinco años y lo que dije de ti esta mañana.

Ese hombre era jodidamente perfecto.

Ahora fue ella la que se separó poco a poco y tomó el rostro del Hyuga, se dedicaron una mirada y ambos sonrieron débilmente, la mujer colocó ambas manos detrás del cuello del hombre y lo acercó hacía ella para comenzar a besarlo pasionalmente. El hombre se irguió enseguida cuando sintió el deseo con el que Tenten lo besaba y colocó de inmediato sus manos en las piernas la chica para darle a entender que él sentía lo mismo que ella.

Se separaron uno momento para verse a los ojos y enseguida el hombre bajó la mirada al conjunto negro que aun poseía el cuerpo femenino. Llevó una de sus manos al tirante del bralette que la mujer tenía y lo deslizó por su hombro derecho dejándolo descubierto, se acercó y aspiró con suavidad el olor de la mujer, le invadió el aroma de cigarro y vino que había consumido, pero fue paciente y enseguida descubrió un aroma a flores, no era un perfume, quizá era el jabón con el que se bañaba a diario pues pudo definir aquel aroma como uno natural. Le depositó un beso en su hombro y poco a poco subió sus labios por el cuello hasta que volvieron a encontrarse con los de Tenten que en tan poco había extrañado. Mientras aun la besaba, llevó sus manos a la braga de encaje negro y la deslizó con suavidad por las piernas de la mujer, que gustosa le ayudaba balanceando su peso de pierna a pierna para facilitar aquel trabajo. Cuando se deshizo de ellas, se separó un momento para observar a la castaña semidesnuda y ver como uno de los tirantes de su bralette seguí abajo y mostraba uno de sus pechos fue suficiente para que el miembro de Neji comenzara a ponerse erecto de nuevo.

Se acercó y la mujer abrió las piernas de inmediato y las entrelazó atrapando en ellas a Neji que comenzaba a meter su miembro en la vagina ya húmeda de Tenten, pero antes de que ambos disfrutaran aquel contacto íntimo el Hyuga se separó de un salto y soltó una maldición al aire.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Tenten con un tono enojado que se mezclaba con melancolía, por un momento pensó que Neji se había arrepentido.

—No tengo…—Soltó en un susurró.

— ¿No tienes? —Volvió a preguntar la mujer—, ¿Qué no tienes?

—Condones—Murmuró y las mejillas del hombre volvieron a ponerse en un tono rosado.

Tenten soltó una risa que le resulto tremendamente encantadora al hombre.

—No te preocupes—Le dijo la castaña—. Uso tratamiento hormonal.

Neji soltó un suspiró de alivió y comenzó de nuevo con su labor, pero pensó de inmediato que aquel tratamiento se lo estaría costeando Sasuke, por lo que era obvio que era para él y aquello le hizo rabiar pero lo dejó de lado cuando sintió el interior de la mujer con su miembro dentro de ella por completo. La tomó de los hombros y juntaron sus frentes, una mano del hombre bajó del hombro derecho hasta su pecho desnudo del mismo lado, con delicadeza lo tomó y notó como aquello causó un efecto en la mujer, ya que sacó un gemido cálido. Comenzó a acariciarlo y de inmediato el pezón rosado de la chica se puso erecto por las caricias. Antes de que hicieran algún comentario, Neji comenzó a mover se pelvis de atrás hacia adelante, empezando así una penetración placentera que a ambos les comenzaba a agradar, Tenten soltó gemidos gélidos que incrementaron de volumen cuando Neji la tomó de las caderas con fuerza, casi clavando sus dedos en la carne femenina para tener soporte y comenzar un vaivén con más demanda y fuerza.

— ¡Oh, Neji! —Murmuró la mujer y sintió como el hombre comenzaba a hacer las estancadas más profundas—, sigue así, me gusta Neji…

Con cada bombeo que aplicaba, se detenía para frotar su cadera con fuerza con la de la mujer para cerciorarse de que ella se estimulara y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba disfrutando cuando arqueó su espalda y dejó escapar un gemido sonoro, estaba a punto de hacer que Tenten llegará al orgasmo, con el mismo deseo comenzó a hacer sus movimientos más fuertes y lento, se frotaba con más desespero en la cadera de la mujer y la escuchó gritar su nombre y sintió como su miembro era aprisionado por las paredes vaginales, ella había llegado al orgasmo y la imagen de Tenten con la frente con finas gotas de sudor, el rostro enrojecido y los ojos nublados de placer, le hizo que él también llegará, esparciendo todo su simiente dentro de ella. Le gustó tanto poder terminar dentro de ella.

Volvió a abrazarla y Tenten lo atrapó de inmediato, sus respiraciones iban marcadas al mismo tiempo y el sudor de ambos se combino, lo único que le dolió a Neji fue recordar que tenía que salir de ella sin que ambos lo desearan.

—Lo haré despacio para que no te duela—Habló Neji tomando el rostro de Tenten entre sus manos.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua, pero después asintió. Neji era tan raro.

Pero era verdad, le dolió que el hombre saliera de ella, pero le dolió más en el ámbito emocional, no podía concebir que de repente alguien con que había compartido algo tan intimo se separa de ella después de haber estado tan unido.

El Hyuga la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la llevó a la cama en seguida, en donde la mujer soltó un bostezo suave y comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con las cobijas y sabanas limpias y finas, pero notó que Neji la miraba aun de pie junto a la cama, con un ceño fruncido.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó molesta la castaña—. ¿No vas a venir a la cama? —Lo miró con obviedad mientras destendía el otro extremo de la cama.

— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —Preguntó el hombre con un tono de duda.

—Si no quisiera ni siquiera hubieras entrado mi habitación—Murmuró la mujer con enojó.

Neji soltó una risa suave y fue a la cama con la Tenten, se recostó junto a ella y cubrió el cuerpo femenino del frío de la noche con las mantas y su propio cuerpo.

— ¿Sigues ebria? —Se atrevió a preguntar el hombre.

—En realidad ni si quiera llegue a estarlo—Contestó la castaña y cerró los ojos— ¿Tú? —Preguntó en un susurró.

—Cuando entramos a esta habitación comencé a recobrar mi compostura—Contestó—. Lo siento si te hice daño, pero quiero que te quede claro que si hoy pasé la noche contigo fue por mi decisión, porque me gustas y quería hacerlo.

—No te apures—Habló la chica sintiendo todos sus nervios de nuevo—, no me lastimaste, incluso tengo que decirte que me gustó muchísimo, Neji—Se acercó a él y se acorrucó en su pecho—. Yo también quería estar contigo, y quiero que…—Se irguió para mirar directamente los ojos violetas—. Me gustaría repetirlo.

Neji le sonrió y estiró su mano para acomodar unos mechones de cabello castaño que caían sobre la frente de Tenten y los acomodó detrás de su oreja, después bajó su mano a la espalda femenina para empujarla hacía él y así poderle besar los labios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

¡Hola!

¿Siguen activas en la historia? Espero que sí, porque hoy llego el capitulo cuatro.  
Primero me tengo que disculpas por atrasarme casi veinte días sin actualizar, pero se han terminado mis vacaciones y ya tengo mares de tarea y cosas que estudiar y mi tiempo libre se reduce a nada, escribía una hoja y lo dejaba tres días y volvía a retomarlo y volvía a dejarlo por una semana jajaja, pero por fin quedo. En realidad pensaba escribir lo que sucedió al siguiente día pero me di cuenta que era mucho lo que iba a poner y mejor decidí dejar un capitulo 100% lemon de puro NejiTen. En realidad me dio tanta ternura, espero que hayan captado los detalles de Tenten al comparar lo patán que es Sasuke con ella en comparación con Neji, que para mí eso me mató de ternura.

Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero les prometo que no dejare esta historia abandonada, porque hasta yo me he picado en este fic que ni si quiera sé cómo terminará jajaja.

Ojala les haya gustado mucho y espero que me dejen sus comentarios con observaciones o con consejos para lo que les gustaría leer en los siguientes capítulos.

Muchas gracias por leer.

¡Te deseo una muy buena lectura!

**¿REVIEWS?**


	5. Quiero un buen cambio

_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Idea original no se aceptan plagios._

_Mundo alterno (actual)_

**5**

**Quiero un buen cambio**

Tenten comenzó a removerse en la cama, tenía unas ganas tremendas de ir al sanitario a orinar, quizá todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior, así que con los ojos entrecerrados se colocó de pie y recordó que no estaba en su departamento, si no que en el hotel de convenciones, con una mirada rápida comenzó buscar su celular y la luz del sol que entraba por el balcón le dio a conocer que deberían ser las ocho de la mañana quizá. Encontró su teléfono en la mesa junto a la orilla derecha de la cama y cuando se dirigió hacia ahí para tomarlo e ir al baño, se encontró con el cuerpo de un hombre que se encontraba profundamente dormido. Había olvidado por completo que Neji Hyuga se encontraba con ella, de pronto recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, la manera con la que Neji la había tomado y la forma dulce con la que hicieron el amor antes de quedar completamente dormidos, aquella noche y parte de la madrugada había experimentado lo que significaba "Hacer el amor" porque sintió como Neji la amaba y la hacía sentir con cada caricia y con cada acción educada que tenía hacía ella.

Volvió en su labor de ir por su celular y comprobó que en efecto eran las ocho de la mañana, quizá su amiga se encontraría en pijama pero estaría despierta y era lo que necesitaba. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido caminó hasta el balcón y salió, desvió la mirada del amanecer tan cálida y le dieron unas ganas tremendas de ir a despertar a Neji para que admirara con ella aquella escena tan perfecta. Soltó un suspiro pesado y volvió sus ojos a la pantalla de su celular, busco la aplicación de "_Facebook" _y entró a conversaciones para iniciar una video llamada, en menos de dos tonos de espera apareció en toda la pantalla su rubia amiga, aunque ya no tenía su pijama puesta, tenía su ropa deportiva y por el fondo parecía estar en su cocina.

— _¡Tenten!, ¿Qué haces llamándome a esta hora?_ —Sonrió su amiga—. _Pensé que no me buscarías hasta que regresaras, estuve toda la noche esperando tu llamada pero nunca llegó así que deduzco que por fin Sasuke recapacitó y pasó la noche contigo de lugar de pasarla con aquella pelirroja irritante._

La castaña observó cómo su amiga tomaba un licuado ya preparado del refrigerador y le daba un trago largo.

—Nada de eso, Temari—Murmuró Tenten y observó como su amiga le dirigía una mirada alarmante—. Sasuke pasó la noche con Karin, pero…yo no estuve sola.

Temari frunció el ceño confundida y dejó su licuado de lado, pero antes de que formulara una palabra, su amiga hizo una señal para que guardara silencio y volvió a entrar a la habitación con la misma cautela con la que salió, caminó directamente hasta la cama y dirigió la cámara del celular a la persona que dormía plenamente ahí, a Tenten le hubiera encantado tener tiempo para tomar una captura de pantalla a la expresión de su amiga que fue de una total sorpresa, con la misma cautela volvió a salir cerrando la puerta de cristal tras ella y sonrió hacía la pantalla indicando que ya podía hablar.

— _¿Te follaste a Neji Hyuga?_ —Preguntó Temari y soltó un grito de emoción cuando observó a Tenten asentir con la cabeza—. _¡No puedo creerlo, Amma!, ¿Cómo es qué sucedió eso?, un momento… ¿Sasuke lo sabe?_

—Claro que no lo sabe—Soltó un suspiro pesado—. Y bueno, nosotras sabíamos que si seguía acompañando a Sasuke a eventos de hotelería era muy probable encontrarme a Neji en alguno de ellos y resultó que en la cena de ayer el desgraciado de Uchiha se fue con Karin y llegó Neji a mi rescate—Le contó a su amiga y soltó una risa.

—_Tienes que contarme que pasó, ¿Qué tal está Neji sin ropa?_ —La miró picara y el fondo cambio de la cocina a la sala de estar donde se recostó sobre el sillón y aun miraba atenta a Tenten—. _¿Lo tiene grande?, ¿Qué tal es en la cama?_

— ¡Temari! —Gritó la castaña—, Shikamaru se pondrá celoso si te escucha preguntar sobre el miembro de otro hombre—Ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír y después Tenten se puso sería por un momento—. Él es…fabuloso, Temari. Sé que te había dicho que no creía encontrar a alguien mejor que Sasuke para el sexo pero con Sasuke solo es eso, solo es sexo, con Neji es diferente, es tan extraña la manera en que lo hace, parece que teme a lastimarme con sus acciones, lo hace con cuidado, incluso me besa en la frente cuando lo estábamos haciendo y le gustaba abrazarme cuando terminaba…parece como si debería hacerlo con cariño—Murmuró y observó la cara sorprendida de su amiga, así que Tenten comenzó a reír—. ¿Verdad que es muy extraña la manera en que lo hace?

—_No, amiga_— Contestó Temari y se irguió para sentarse completamente en el sillón—. _A eso se le llama hacer el amor y es muy normal que tu pareja te cuide y te procure cuando lo hacen, al menos Shikamaru siempre ha sido muy atento conmigo en ese sentido…eso no debe ser raro._

Tenten se quedó unos segundos meditando lo que si amiga le acababa de decir.

Ella había tenido su primera vez con un su mejor amigo de la preparatoria, se llamaba Kiba Inuzuka y ambos estaban de acuerdo en hacerlo porque comenzaban a sentirse mal de ser los únicos vírgenes de su círculo de amigos, todo resulto en una mala idea, a ella le dolió tanto que terminó odiando a Kiba por haberla lastimado tanto físicamente por lo que no volvieron a intentarlo. Después comenzó a tener relaciones con su novio de la universidad que se llamaba Deidara, ahí las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, sentía un cariño de pareja hacía él y sentía como él lo sentía hacía ella, comenzaba a gustarle del sexo pero había varias veces que su novio no la hacía llegar al orgasmo y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo al respecto él salía de ella, se cambiaba y se iba de ahí. Ella quizá seguiría con Deidara en esos momentos si no fuera porque conoció a Sasuke en la exposición de artes de su escuela y la manera tan seductora con que él le hablaba le encantó por completo, terminó con Deidara cuando Sasuke había visto que él la había ido a dejar a la empresa y fue a reclamarle a Tenten que no podía tener distracciones de ningún tipo, incluyendo un novio, la mujer no entendía nada de lo que Sasuke le decía porque a demás de las miradas atrevidas y el tono seductor de Sasuke no había nada más que le hiciera pensar que él se sentía atraído hacia ella, pero lo supo al ver la rabia con que el Uchiha reclamaba que ella era de él y de sentir como por primera vez aquel hombre la besaba con demanda que llegó a lastimarle y fue ahí en aquella pequeña oficina donde poseyó de ella sin que Tenten se pudiera resistir, ya que para esas alturas estaba segura que le gustaba Sasuke, esa tarde ella conoció un sexo distinto, ya no era torpe como el que Kiba le había dado ni mucho menos algo aburrido como el que tenía con Deidara, en cambio fue totalmente placentero si dejaba de lado las acciones frías, duras y salvajes con que lo hacían. A partir de ese momento ella solo había estado con Sasuke y le gustaba la manera salvaje con que él poseía de ella, los lugares donde lo hacían no eran lo mejor, incluso llegaron a hacerlo sobre la mesa de juntas que el señor Fugaku Uchiha ocuparía en menos de quince minuto y aunque Tenten se negó a hacerlo aquella y muchas otras veces, terminaba cediendo por la insistencia de Sasuke y porque después de todo le gustaba ser la única mujer que prendiera el fuego que el menor de Uchihas tenía por dentro. Después de un tiempo el joven de cabello azabache le pidió formalizar para comenzar a invitarla a cenas con su familia y aquello la pareció buena señal, en esos momentos estaba completamente encantada con Sasuke, le gustaba muchísimo, le encantaba el sexo que tenía con él y lo quería, así que comenzaron a ser novios y aunque él nunca mostro algún interés hacia la relación o de cariño que no fueran celos, sabía que así era Sasuke y el simple hecho de ser su novia le hacía perdonar todo. Hasta que descubrió la infidelidad del Uchiha con una de sus edecanes, fue ahí cuando terminó con él y decidió ausentarse por una semana a la empresa para no verlo, lo cual fue en vano pues el hombre sabía donde vivía y por tantas insistencias, regalos y suplicaciones para que volvieran Tenten se mantuvo en su postura de no regresar, pero extrañaba estar con él, fue débil y después de que tuvieran sexo ella advirtió que sería lo único que tendrían y si tanto le importaba tenerla para sus eventos ella podría ocupar el lugar de su novia, pero sería lo único, ella no estaba obligada a serle fiel y Sasuke pareció aceptar, porque hasta ese momento no había ningún otro hombre que le interesara y cuando el Uchiha se dio cuenta que la presencia de Neji causaba algo en Tenten tomó medidas en el asunto y antes de que la mujer siguiera pensando en el Hyuga la tomó y tuvieron sexo, afirmando que le pertenecía.

Pero esa noche todo cambió, había conocido a Neji y le gustaba, le encantó la manera con que la sedujo y la forma en que habían intimado. Si su amiga tenía razón de que era normal el comportamiento de Neji cuando tenían sexo se dio cuenta de que la primera vez tenía mucho que importar, si su primera vez fuera Neji su idea sobre el sexo sería completamente distinta y siempre hubiera demandado de que la trataran bien y aun cuidándola y queriéndola podrían hacerla llegar al orgasmo.

—Temari—Murmuró la mujer castaña—, tengo miedo.

— _¿De qué Sasuke lo descubra?_ —Preguntó la rubia y Tenten negó.

—Sasuke llegó a desestabilizarme aun con su manera de ser, Neji es mucho mejor persona y logra desestabilizarme muchísimo más—Soltó en un susurró—, sí quería a Sasuke, tengo miedo de que pueda enamorarme de Neji.

—_No creo que eso sea algo que debas temer_—Le sonrió su amiga—. _Por lo que me cuentas Neji es un buen chico y no me haría más feliz que por fin dejaras la relación toxica que tienes con Sasuke y comenzaras una relación con el Hyuga._

Tenten giró hacia el interior de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que el hombre sobre su cama se estaba despertando, con un gesto rápido le dio a entender a su amiga que tenía que colgar y después de despedirse colgó el teléfono. Comenzó de nuevo a sentir nervios por todo su cuerpo, ¿Qué tal si Neji no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior?, quizá todo lo que había hecho fue bajo las influencias del alcohol aunque él le hubiera dicho que no, que lo había hecho porque le gustaba. Pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron para abajo cuando por fin Neji abrió los ojos y después de recorrer toda la habitación con sus ojos recordó en donde se encontraba, se irguió de inmediato, soltó un bostezo y volvió a buscar con su mirada a Tenten, que se encontraba paralizada junto a la puerta del balcón con no más que la camisa de Neji que le cubriera el cuerpo.

—Vestida así haces que desee tenerte de nuevo, Tenten—Murmuró el hombre y aclaró su garganta—. Buenos días.

La castaña soltó una risa, todo podría estar bajo control, Neji estaba sobrio, era coherente de todo lo que decía y un mantenía la palabra de que estar con ella no era para nada una mala idea. Divertida y con más confianza caminó hasta la cama, en la cual Neji levantó las sabanas para que la mujer pudiera recostarse entre sus brazos que la esperaban abiertos y la atraparon cuando Tenten entró a la cama. La mujer se recostó sobre el pecho desnudo de Neji y le dedicó una mirada rápida, aquel hombre tenía los ojos cerrados de nuevo, pero también tenía media sonrisa de lado y aquello hizo que Tenten enloqueciera con el semblante tan calmado, confiado y sereno de él. Se acercó lentamente y le depositó un beso suave en los labios que tomó por sorpresa a Neji, pues abrió sus ojos de golpe.

—Buenos días—Habló Tenten y notó como su voz tenía un tono de melancolía que odio por completo—. ¿Amaneciste con resaca? —Comenzó a reír tratando de hablar con burla.

Neji negó con un gesto y tomó a Tenten fuertemente de las caderas para colocarla sobre él en horcajadas. Aquello hizo que la mujer se sonrojara por completo, ya que se encontraba sobre el miembro de Neji y pudo percibir que comenzaba a ponerse erecto por el contacto contra sus nalgas. Las manos del hombre se colocaron sobre las piernas de la mujer y le dedico una mirada desafiante.

—No me puse tan ebrio como crees—Soltó con media sonrisa—. Y lo agradezco, de lo contrario no me acordaría de todas las veces que hicimos el amor antes de quedarnos dormidos.

La mujer comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba a la voz de Neji, a su presencia y a las caricias en círculo que hacía con los dedos sobre sus muslos. Era verdad lo que él acababa de decir, después de acostarse en la cama, tuvieron sexo, o hicieron el amor, al menos tres veces y así, cansados pero totalmente satisfechos, se quedaron dormidos abrazando el cuerpo del otro. Lo que hacía con Neji era nuevo y le gustaba, le encantaba ser una mujer capaz de despertar los deseos del Hyuga, así que llevó sus manos a la camisa del hombre que era lo único que la cubría para comenzar a desabotonarla y dejar que cayera para mostrarla completamente desnuda frente al hombre que pasó un trago de saliva para remojar su garganta seca, aunque no lo demostrará se encontraba nervioso.

Neji soltó un suspiro suave y llevó ambas manos a los pechos descubiertos de la mujer para comenzar a acariciarlos con delicadeza, aunque en cada movimiento demostraba la pasión que sentía hacia la castaña, de inmediato los pezones de la mujer se pusieron erectos y Neji se irguió para poder estar sentado aun con Tenten sobre él y atrapó un pecho de la mujer entre su boca, aquello ocasionó que ella soltará un gemido suave y subiera sus brazos para abrazar a Neji, impidiendo que se separará de ella y siguiera con aquellas acciones, que entre lamidas y succiones la estaba llevando a la locura.

Pasó una mano femenina hasta la nuca del hombre para enredar sus dedos entre la larga cabellera de Neji. El hombre se separó de Tenten y le dedico una mirada rápida para comprobar de que ella aun deseaba aquello, pero se llevo una sorpresa al sentir como la castaña lo tomaba del rostro con ambas manos para acercarse y besarle los labios con demanda, la lengua de ambos comenzaron a jugar y sentían como la intensidad del beso subía con cada segundo que pasaban juntos, estaba comprobado, les gustaba estar con el otro por completo.

Neji sentía un poco de dolor en su entrepierna, pues su miembro ya estaba completamente erecto y Tenten se encontraba sentada sobre él, lo cual no ayudaba mucho, pero no fue necesario hablar para pedir algo, pues la mujer notó la dolencia del hombre en su rostro y levantó la cadera, tomó el pene de Neji y lo dirigió hacía su entrada, observó el rostro del hombre y con la mirada fija en el otro comenzó a sentarse para que el miembro del Hyuga entrara por completo en ella, lo que ocasionó que ambos soltaras un gemido al unísono sintiéndose de nuevo.

—Oh, Neji…—Murmuró la mujer cuando ya tenía todo el miembro de Neji dentro de ella—. Me encanta—Soltó con media sonrisa en el los labios y la mirada nublada.

Las manos masculinas viajaron hasta las caderas de Tenten y fue luz verde para que la mujer comenzara a moverse sobre él, con pequeños movimientos de enfrente hacía atrás que comenzaron a hacerse más lascivos y fuertes conforme pasaban los segundos, Neji ejerció fuerza sobre las caderas de Tenten para que comenzara a dar pequeños saltos sin dejar aquella posición. La mujer de inmediato aplicó fuerza en sus piernas y fue ella misma la que llevó el ritmo y la fuerza indicada, con singular profesionalismo por todas las veces que había hecho aquella posición ya que era una de sus favoritas, y sintió como las manos de Neji se clavaban con más ganas entre sus caderas.

—Tenten… ¿Quién diablos te enseño a hacer eso? —Murmuró el hombre y sintió que estaba a punto de terminar cuando cayó en cuenta que era obvia la respuesta de su pregunta, por supuesto que fue Sasuke Uchiha, y aunque no tuvo tiempo de odiarlo por lo que estaba experimentando sintió unos celos tremendos.

Tenten prefirió guardar silencio, sabía que Neji se imaginaba la respuesta y no quería arruinar el momento al recordar a Sasuke, porque el sexo que estaba teniendo en esos momentos era el mejor que había sentido. De una manera fuerte, el hombre colocó ambas manos en la espalda de Tenten para que se recostará sobre él, y fuera Neji quien con movimientos de cadera aun siguiera con la penetración que estaba llevando a ambos al orgasmo.

—Neji—Susurró la mujer y se dejó caer sobre el pecho caliente del hombre—, dame más duro.

El Hyuga obedeció e hizo movimientos más fuertes y placenteros que hicieron que Tenten arqueara su espalda y soltará un gemido sonoro en compañía de un orgasmo, lo que ocasionó que el hombre llegará también al sentir como el interior de la castaña aprisionaba su miembro y por la humedad acompañada de presión soltara un ronco gemido para también llegar. La mujer dejó de moverse al mismo tiempo que Neji lo hizo y en el momento en que él la abrazó para atraerla a su pecho sintió una emoción enorme al poder sentir las pulsaciones del corazón del hombre reflejado en su pecho, alzó la mirada y encontró a Neji con media sonrisa, no era una sonrisa socarrona o de burla, era una sonrisa sincera y en cierto modo tierna. Aquello le heló la sangre a Tenten, no era posible todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Así que con un poco de dolor comenzó a levantar su cadera par que el pene de Neji saliera de ella, ambos se dedicaron una mirada rápida al sentir como se separan, de inmediato la mujer se sentó en la orilla de la cama, había sido un fin de semana estupendo y le había encantado haber reencontrado a Neji, pero no todo podía ser perfecto, quizá ella solo significo un juego tonto para él, algo de una noche.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer? —Habló el hombre sacando de sus pensamientos a la mujer que giró a verlo de inmediato—. Vamos a desayunar.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Se estaba enamorando de aquel hombre y eso no podía estar bien.

—Acepto—Sonrió la castaña y se acercó lo suficiente para poderle besar los labios de una manera rápida—. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en media hora en la recepción?

—No tardes—Contestó Neji, la tomó de la mejilla y le plantó otro beso para ponerse de pie y comenzar a cambiarse.

.

.

.

Después de que recordará de que no tenía llave de su habitación, bajó a recepción donde después de explicar su situación le dieron una nueva llave, pensó que encontraría a su prima y al desgraciado de Konohamaru ahí, pero no estaban y después de descubrir que tampoco estaban los condones prefirió apurarse y olvidarse del tema por un momento, no quería arruinar la cita que tenía con Tenten llegando tarde o con una cara amarga. Así que después de bañarse y dejar su traje de lado, optó por ponerse unos jeans negros y una camisa de mezclilla, se aplicó perfume y bajó a recepción, se le había hecho tarde por diez minutos, lo cual no le importó mucho, había salido con muchas mujeres y lo habían hecho esperar hasta cuarenta minutos, a excepción de Hanabi.

Llegó a recepción aun acomodando su reloj en su muñeca izquierda, en una pequeña sala de espera se encontraba una mujer con un vestido holgado sin mangas color azul con flores amarillas y verdes, tenía unos pequeños botines con un poco de tacón, una bolsa café y su cabello se encontraba atado en una coleta alta, ahora no lucía ninguna joya en su cuello u orejas, por alguna razón aquello le pareció más atractivo a Neji. Se acercó a ella lentamente, pero al sentir una presencia cerca la mujer castaña levantó la vista de una revista que estaba hojeando. Tenten se miraba tan linda, jovial y hermosa, le encantaría presumir que ella saldría a desayunar con él.

—Llegaste tarde, Hyuga—Murmuró la mujer y después le ofreció una sonrisa divertida.

Neji solo le ofreció media sonrisa, le hubiera encantado darle un beso en ese instante, pero se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, había mucha gente ahí, muchos Uchihas que conocían a Tenten y podría meterla en problemas.

— ¿Qué quieres desayunar? —Dijo Neji y observó a la mujer ponerse de pie.

—Hay un restaurante italiano cruzando la avenida, he ido ahí y es…—La chica dio un respingó y se cubrió la boca con una mano—. Podemos ver en internet que hay por aquí cerca—Trató de sonreír, porque querer llevar a Neji a un lugar que había conocido con Sasuke y su familia se le hizo descortés.

—Ayer vi un restaurante de rollos a dos cuadras de aquí, ¿Te gustaría? —Propuso el hombre, tratando de olvidar lo que Tenten le había dicho.

—Me encantaría—Sonrió.

Ambos salieron del hotel y comenzaron a caminar, el clima era templado, apenas eran las diez de la mañana pero el sol estaba dando el calor suficiente para que se comenzara a sentir un calor y la brisa caliente, pero eso no impidió que los jóvenes caminaran al restaurante que había comentado Neji con una gran sonrisa. A Tenten le parecía completamente encantadora la manera de cómo se miraba el hombre sin traje, su look despreocupado la cautivó de inmediato, era la primer vez que lo miraba sin saco y sin pantalón de vestir, sin contar cuando lo había visto desnudo la noche anterior y aquella mañana, y le gustaba, porque aun sin esas prendas que marcaban formalidad y profesionalismos el hombre se miraba con clase, educado y atractivo, aquella cabellera larga hacía juego con su rostro maduro, su camisa de mezclilla pareciera que fuera descuidado, pero estaba perfectamente planchada, era obvio que no era descuidado, todo lo contrario, era atento con él y con su alrededor, por eso era tan caballeroso al abrirle la puerta a Tenten, a esperar a que ella pasara primero, a ayudarle a sentarse y ser todo un caballero, tal y como lo fue en su primera cita en aquel café.

— ¿Y qué más hace Neji Hyuga además de tener su gran empresa hotelera? —Preguntó la castaña y le dio un sorbo a su té.

—Tengo mi empresa hotelera, restaurantes, hice colaboraciones con mis primas, con Hanabi para software y Hinata para sus tiendas de ropa—Dio un bocado a su comida, espero a pasarla y se limpió los restos de sus labios—. Y bueno, ayer fue un día de locos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Sonrió la mujer.

—Los Uchiha nos sabotearon, descubrí que mi prima menor tiene una vida sexual activa y me estoy enamorando de la mujer de mi rival laboral— Murmuró el hombre perdido en la sonrisa tranquila de la mujer.

Tenten sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rosadas, dejó su comida de lado y con los nervios de punta desvió sus ojos a Neji que la miraban con los ojos más hermosos que había visto, lo que le había dicho Temari hace cinco años de que aquellos ojos violetas no podían ser reales los puso en duda en ese instante, porque la mirada del Hyuga causaba una oleada de millones de emociones y si a eso se le sumaba que le acababa de decir que se estaba enamorando de ella hacía que todo en conjunto la comenzara a sofocar, nunca se había sentido así, pero dejo de tener miedo por un instante porque Neji era todo lo contrarió a lo que estaba acostumbrada, porque Neji estaba dispuesto a amarla de verdad, ella quería que la amará, no importaba cuanto tiempo tardaría, pero sabía que Neji era lo que le faltaba para sanar por completo y comenzar a tener el amor propio que se fue con el tiempo.

— ¿Con que tu prima tiene una vida sexual activa? —Soltó con risa la mujer tratando de salir de aquella situación incómoda pero atractiva—. ¿Tu prima es la chica con la que llegaste a la cena ayer?

Neji soltó un bufido y asintió.

—Su padre me encargó que la cuidará, ¿Qué cuenta le daré al decirle que pasó la noche con Konohamaru? —Murmuró el hombre.

—No tienes porque decirle—La castaña dejó sus palillos de lado cuando terminó toda la comida que había en su plato—. No seas egoísta, Neji, ¿A los cuantos años iniciaste una vida sexual? —Los ojos chocolates retaron en una mirada rápida a Neji, que al escuchar esa respuesta desvió los ojos avergonzado.

—Quizá a los quince años, pero eso no tiene nada que ver porque…

— ¿Y cuántos años tiene ella? —Tenten se acercó a él peligrosamente.

—Veinticuatro—Murmuró el hombre con los nervios de punta al sentir a Tenten tan cerca de él.

— ¿Lo ves?, es normal que a su edad ya tenga una vida sexual activa, el mundo no se va a acabar querido, además—La mujer le soltó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, se separó y se puso de pie—, por lo poco que conozco Konohamaru y a su familia, se ven que son buenas personas y Konohamaru es un chico bastante atractivo.

Los ojos violetas de Neji rodaron fastidiado de saber que la misma Tenten también creía que Konohamaru era una pareja potencial para su prima, resopló y dejo dinero en la mesa para pagar y regresar al hotel, pero antes de salir la mujer le tomó la mano tímidamente, él la tomó con firmeza y aquello hizo que Tenten confiara en el agarre y caminaron así hasta el hotel. El regreso también fue inundado de platicas y risas por parte de la castaña, aquella mujer hacía gestos demasiado cálidos que lograban desestabilizarlo de tan solo verla y el verla caminando junto a él de la mano por las calles de la ciudad un domingo en la mañana le hacía creer que aquello que estaban teniendo era más que un simple fin de semana, era mucho más que eso, le gustaría caminar junto a ella por más tiempo y en más lados, la paz que Tenten le ofrecía era especial y la manera tranquila con que ella había tomado el tema de Hanabi le hizo ver que era una mujer madura, ya no era la niña que conoció hace cinco años por una red social que jugaba a ser la esposa de un millonario, ahora era una mujer que sabía lo que quería y lo que ella podía ofrecer. Quería tomar la mano de Tenten por mucho más tiempo.

Pero no fue así.

Sintió como la mujer lo soltaba de inmediato y le daba un leve empujón para separarse de él, el hombre frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada hacía la dirección que apuntaba la mirada de Tenten, se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa Itachi, dio un paso hacia atrás y prefirió hacer que no conocía a la mujer.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste, Tenten? —Habló Itachi al llegar frente a ella.

—Todo bien—Trató de sonreír—. ¿Dónde está Izumi?

—En la habitación, me exigió un café y como buen esposo iré a su cafetería favorita a comprárselo—Rodó los ojos y aquello le sacó una risa a Tenten.

— ¿Y mi hermanito?, ¿No me digas que está crudo? —Murmuró el mayor.

—Oh no…yo, él se quedo en la habitación—Soltó con un hilo de voz.

—No lo defiendas, Tenten—Se cruzó de brazos—, de seguro esta crudo y estas buscando algo que pueda comer para cuando despierte, así que vamos a la cafetería, lo menos que puedo hacer es mandarle un café bien cargado si tú te encargaste en la noche de cuidarlo.

La castaña pasó un trago de saliva en su garganta seca, aquello le caía como un balde agua fría, porque en toda la noche y lo que llevaba de día no había visto a Sasuke y en realidad no pensaba verlo.

—En realidad salí a la farmacia a comprar algo de urgencia femenina—Soltó en una risa la mujer.

Aquel comentario hizo que Itachi soltará una risa escandalosa.

—Lo siento, dejo que regreses de inmediato al baño más cercano—La tomó del hombro—, por cierto, Izumi quiere que vayamos a comer al restaurante italiano que les encantó, ¿Te parece si nos vemos las tres en recepción?

—Yo…—Susurró Tenten y desvió sus ojos a Neji que ya no se encontraba en donde recordaba, estaba caminando a estancadas potentes siguiendo a una joven pareja que entraba al hotel y reconoció Konohamaru—, tengo un cólico, consúltalo con Sasuke—Habló la mujer y después de un intento de sonrisa salió disparada con Neji, que ya se encontraba interceptando a ese par.

Itachi soltó una risa, Sasuke era tan afortunado de tener una buena mujer como Tenten, dio media vuelta y volvió a caminar al café.

Neji, por otro lado, había alcanzado al par que caminaba con las manos juntas, tomó a Hanabi del hombro para llamar su atención y cuando lo logró los ojos violetas de la mujer mostraron los nervios que le ocasionó, sintió como un balde de agua helada cayó sobre ella y de inmediato soltó la mano de Konohamaru.

— ¿Quieres decirme porque fuiste a mi habitación en la noche? —Murmuró el hombre tomando de los hombros a su prima.

—Solo fui a tomar mi celular que deje en tu habitación—Soltó con un sonrisa nerviosa.

—No estaban los condones—Habló con coraje el Hyuga y desvió sus ojos a Konohamaru, que tomó a Hanabi de la mano para demostrar que la apoyaba—. Los tomaron—Escupió cada palabra.

—No me vengas con regaños—Contestó Hanabi y se apartó del agarre de su primo—, es más, debes agradecerme de haberlos tomado, porque eso evitó que le fueras infiel a Ino.

Neji dio un paso hacia atrás y es que desde que piso ese hotel había olvidado por completo la relación que tenía con Ino y la olvido muchísimo más cuando se reencontró con Tenten. Dio un respingo de inmediato y giró en busca de la castaña que se encontraba junto a él, con los ojos cristalinos y su mano derecha cubriendo la expresión de su boca, había escuchado con claridad que existía una tal Ino y que por alguna razón él tenía que serle fiel. No supo qué hacer, se quedo estático, a contrarió de ella, que dio media vuelta y corrió hasta el interior del hotel donde, por maldición y mala suerte, se encontraba Sasuke, el Uchiha la miró y le dedicó una palabra, ella no contestó, pero ambos caminaron hasta un elevador, Neji estaba molesto, y le molestó tanto ver que Sasuke ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que Tenten estaba llorando por su culpa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¿Qué acabo de escribir?, ¡No puedo creerlo ni yo!, no me maten, no abandonen el fic, por favor. Pero de pronto salió y me gustó como quedó, aunque nuestra adorada Tenten está sufriendo. ¡No puedo procesarlo! Jajaja estaba pensando en que fuera Sakura la chica misteriosa, después recordé que la odio y me daba tanta flojera escribir de ella jajaja. Pero, ¿Les gustó?

Espero que sí y que no me avienten jitomates por el giró tan feo.

¡Por favor comenten que les pareció el capitulo!

Espero sus amenazas de muerte por haber escrito esto jajajaja

¡Les deseo una buena lectura!

GRACIAS POR LEER.

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Boutique

_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Idea original no se aceptan plagios._

_Mundo alterno (actual)_

**6**

**Boutique**

Tenía diez minutos esperando a que su mejor amiga llegará a la cafetería que habían acordado, pero pensó que Temari tardaría un poco más ya que le había mandado un mensaje explicándole que la prueba de anillos tardaría un poco más, ya que el perfeccionista de su hermano Gaara, padrino de anillos, no quedo satisfecho con los modelos que vieron y prefirió ir a otra tienda. Estaban alistando los preparativos de la boda de Temari, en tres meses la rubia se casaría con Shikamaru y como era de esperar, Tenten sería la madrina de honor, eso implicaba estar al tanto de todos los preparativos, ayudar a la novia en todo lo que quisiera y soportar todo lo que ella ordenara, así que Tenten tuvo que soportar los vestidos extremadamente cursis de encaje y color rosa que la rubia escogió para las madrinas. Ese día irían juntas a que le tomaran las medidas para su vestido de novia, ella y su amiga habían visitado varias tiendas y ninguno les encantó, hasta que visitaron la tienda en línea de una boutique que les recomendó una compañera del trabajo de Temari y en aquella página de internet la rubia encontró el vestido perfecto, lo pagó y ese día irían a que le tomaran las medidas para que comenzaran a hacerlo.

Tenten apartó todo el día para estar al pendiente de su amiga, incluso se ofreció a acompañarlos a las pruebas de anillos, pero Shikamaru se compadeció de ella y pensó que Gaara se estresaría mucho más con una persona ajena, así que la cita para la prueba del vestido sería entre Tenten y Temari a las tres de la tarde, estaba a punto de ser las tres y media y aun no llegaban. Soltó un bufido y bebió un poco de su malteada de vainilla, sacó su celular de su chaqueta de mezclilla y comenzó a ver Facebook.

Había pasado un mes desde que sucedió la convención de hoteles, desde que se había enredado con Neji Hyuga y desde que lo dejó de ver. Después de que descubrió que el Hyuga tenía una relación con una tal Ino se separó de él por completo, todo el día estuvo pegada con Sasuke hasta que regresaron a casa, Neji no tenía forma de comunicarse con ella, nunca le pasó su número de celular y aun lo tenía bloqueado de Facebook, la única forma en la que él pudiera contactarla sería a través de los Uchihas, y sabía que Neji no era tan idiota como para preguntarle a Sasuke sobre los datos de su "novia".

Dudó un poco de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ¿Qué otra pésima cosa podría suceder? Fue a configuraciones, privacidad y desbloqueó a la única persona que tenía bloqueada "Neji Hyuga", descubrió que ahora tenía una foto de perfil con su perro, el perro del que le había contado el día que desayunaron juntos y que ella le había dicho que lo quería conocer…ahora lo estaba conociendo. Entró a su perfil, y aunque ya no eran amigos, aun podía ver algunas fotos en las que lo habían etiquetado, se miraba tan elegante, tan jovial, tan apuesto, aun le gustaba y mucho. Dio con una imagen de lo que parecía ser una comida familiar, se encontraba Hanabi, una mujer que tenía un gran parecido a Hanabi pero más adulta y era realmente hermosa, junto a ella había un hombre alto y rubio, el padre de Hanabi y junto a él estaba Neji sosteniendo del hombro a una chica rubia, leyó la etiqueta y se le heló la sangre por completo.

—Ino Yamanaka—Murmuró para ella y entró al perfil de la mujer.

— ¡Siento la tardanza! —La interrumpió Temari que llegaba y le daba un gran abrazo—. ¿Lista para irnos?

Tenten soltó un suspiro y cerró la aplicación de su celular, dejaría la investigación para más tarde.

—Vámonos—Le sonrió a su amiga.

La castaña se puso de pie y siguió a su camina, juntas caminaron al auto de Temari que estaba estacionado afuera de la cafetería y se dirigieron hacía la ubicación de la boutique gracias al GPS que marcaba el celular de la rubia.

— ¿Y qué tal el anillo? —Preguntó Temari sin desviar la mirada del frente.

Antes de subir al auto, la rubia le había mandado la foto de la joya que escogieron a Tenten para que la mirara.

—Es hermoso—Susurró la castaña—. Gaara hizo un estupendo trabajo como padrino—Le sonrió la mujer y volvió a mirar la pantalla de su celular—. Me encanta que tenga pedrería de color… es tan tú.

— ¡Lo sé! —Gritó emocionada la rubia—. Y Shikamaru me dio gustó con eso, sé que él hubiera preferido algo más sencillo, pero cuando vi ese anillo me cautivó por completo.

Temari y Shikamaru se habían conocido desde el colegio, cuando tenían catorce años y aunque a esa edad no se soportaban, tuvieron que aprender a convivir ya que Gaara era el mejor amigo de Shikamaru por lo que pasaba bastante tiempo en su casa, en la preparatoria las cosas cambiaron, Shikamaru adquirió estatura y sus facciones se definieron maduras algo que no pasó por alto para la rubia que igual había empezado a practicar danza aérea así que definió su cuerpo a más esbelto y su rostro tomó facciones juveniles y hermosas que también fueron captadas por Shikamaru. En el segundo año de preparatoria la invitó a salir y después de dos meses teniendo citas se hicieron novios, cuatro años después él le propuso matrimonio y ahora estaban a tres meses de casarse y parecía que se amaban más que nunca.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la boutique y después de dar sus nombres en recepción pasaron a una salda donde había un sillón amplio, tres espejos que tapizaban la pared y en medio había una pequeña tarima circular. Se sentaron en el sillón y antes de que pudieran terminar de admirar la sala entró una mujer de cabello azulado largo, tenía un rostro fino y hermoso, sus ojos color violeta llamó la atención de las amigas que se dedicaron una mirada rápida. La mujer traía entre sus manos el vestido que Temari había comprado en línea, el corset estaba lleno de pedrería y la falda era de holanes.

—Hola, mi nombre es Hinata y soy la diseñadora de este lindo vestido que es para Temari, qué es…—La mujer les ofreció una sonrisa en espera de saber quién era la novia.

—Yo—Murmuró la rubia—. Mucho gusto—Le extendió la mano de inmediato y Hinata la tomó.

—Bien Temari, cuéntame, ¿Con quien vienes? —Le dedicó una mirada a la castaña que aun tenía la mirada perdida.

—Mi dama de honor, Tenten—Trató de sonreír la chica.

—Bueno, chicas—Hinata colgó el vestido —. Este es el vestido de prueba, tiene una talla general, pero a ti se te hará uno completamente nuevo e idéntico a este, así que el día de hoy tomaremos medidas y en un mes estará listo, se te entregara y una semana antes de la boda puedes traerlo si necesita alguna compostura—Les sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo izquierdo una cinta métrica—. ¿Puedes subir a la tarima?

Temari se colocó de inmediato y Hinata comenzó a tomar las medidas. Tenten se quedó mirando a Hinata, esos ojos le recordaban tanto a Neji y recordó que esa tarde mientras investigaba a Ino encontró una foto familiar, en la que estaba una mujer idéntica a Hinata… y cayó en cuenta que en la primera cita que tuvo con Neji él le había comentado que iba a empezar un nuevo negocio de boutique con su prima Hinata y era bienvenida si sabía diseñar vestidos de novia, ¿Acaso habían caído en la tienda de Neji? Su idea no podía ser tan descabellada, sabía que Temari se había dado del parecido que tenía la diseñadora con el amor imposible que tenía su amiga.

— ¿Hinata Hyuga? —Se atrevió a preguntar Tenten y recibió una mirada alarmante de Temari, nunca pensó que se atrevería a preguntarle.

—Sí—Le ofreció una sonrisa y comenzó a tomar la medida de la cintura—. Esta boutique la abrí en conjunto con mi primo, es un negocio familiar.

Ambas amigas se miraron de inmediato y Tenten rodó los ojos de inmediato, comenzaba a fastidiarle aquel lugar. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida, no podía estar en la misma habitación con un Hyuga después de lo que le hizo aquel hombre, le dedicó una mirada rápida a Temari.

—Oye Tenten, ¿Podrías ir al auto a buscar mi celular? —Le sonrió la rubia.

—Claro—Soltó con un suspiro de calma y salió de inmediato de esa habitación.

Cuando salió de la sala se encontró con toda la tienda, había varios modelos de vestidos y muchas mujeres viéndolos fascinadas, ¿Qué todo los Hyugas tenían que ser jodidamente perfectos? Además de ser unos reyes en la empresa hotelera, en restaurantes, software, ahora también estaban despegando en diseños de moda. Y le costó un poco admitirlo, pero aquellos diseños eran hermosos. Comenzó a ver cada pasillo con modelos diferentes y parecía encantarle más aquella tienda con cada paso que daba, quizá pensaría mejor la idea del no casarse, deseaba usar alguna de esas lindas creaciones. Al final de un pasillo había un vitral gigante, de varios colores que gracias a la posición del sol hacía un juego de luces hermoso y se dio cuenta que estaban usando aquella luz para tomar fotos de una modelo con uno de los vestidos de novia, poco a poco se acercó, nunca había visto una sesión de fotos que no fuera la de los hoteles Uchihas, así que caminó hasta la modelo, el fotógrafo, dos personas que manejaban las luces y una asistente que estaba tomando anotaciones de todo lo que le decían.

Aquel vestido era hermoso, tenía un corte princesa y un escote de corazón lindo, subió su mirada y observó a la modelo, no sabía si usaba zapatillas pero era alta, incluso más que ella, tenía una piel nívea que parecía de porcelana, su rostro era fino y delgado, tenía los ojos azules y un cabello rubio lacio, aquella mujer era muy hermosa.

— ¿Es ella? —Murmuraron dos chicas que se acercaban también a la sesión de fotos.

—Sí, es ella—Le aseguró otra tercera que comenzaba a dar pequeños saltos de felicidad.

Tenten chasqueó la lengua, aquella modelo era mucho más famosa de lo que ella pensaba y antes de que pudiera preguntar el nombre de la rubia a aquellas chicas su mirada se clavó al hombre que llegaba a la sesión y sin inmutarse o pedir permiso se atravesó y saludó a la asistente, después de que le diera una orden ella salió disparada y el hombre se giró a la modelo que le sonrió instantáneamente y se abalanzó a él para darle un beso en los labios.

— ¡Sí!, es Ino Yamanaka, por lo que leí en la revista ella tiene una relación con el apuesto Neji Hyuga ¡Qué acaba de llegar! —Chilló una de las chicas y sus dos amigas le acompañaron en aquel sonido.

Aquella acción hizo que Neji e Ino se giraran a aquella dirección para ver a las mujeres, pero los ojos violetas del hombre se clavaron de inmediato en la mujer castaña que tenía los ojos chocolates cristalinos y se cubría su boca con su mano izquierda. Neji se quedó paralizado, hace un mes que se había reencontrado con Tenten y ella desapareció de su vida porque se enteró de la existencia de Ino, y ahora, después de haberla extrañado tanto la había encontrado y ella acababa de ver que se besó con Ino, ella había afirmado que tenía algo que ver con Ino.

Tenten soltó un quejido cuando la mirada de Neji estaba en ella, dio un pasó hacía atrás y chocó con los vestidos colgados detrás de ella, lo que ocasionó que cayeran en forma de domino.

—Mierda—Escupió la palabra la mujer y se agachó a recogerlos, pero de inmediato llego una señorita que le ayudó.

—No se preocupe, yo me encargó—Le sonrió dulcemente la trabajadora y aquello la revolvió el estomago a Tenten.

— ¿Todo aquí tiene que ser perfecto? —Soltó la castaña y le dedicó una última mirada a Neji para después darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

Sólo necesitaba salir, bajar las escaleras y correr al carro de Temari, la esperaría ahí hasta que regresara, sabía que ella lo entendería y no la odiaría por ser una pésima dama de honor y abandonarla en la prueba de su vestido o al menos eso esperaba, ya no quería un problema más de que preocuparse. Corrió a la salida, juró que incluso empujo a dos personas pero ni si quiera se disculpó, no podía darse la oportunidad de quedarse en esa tienda y que Neji la alcanzará, logró salir, solo faltaba bajar las escaleras y entrar al auto, no sabía que iba a pasar.

Pero antes de que llegará a pisar el último escalón sintió un tirón en su brazo derecho que hizo que se detuviera por completo y encarará a la persona que la jalaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Neji Hyuga.

—Viendo lo hermosa que es tu novia—Contestó la castaña con un tono de odio en su voz—. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?, Deberías estar con ella, mirando lo bonita que se ve en ese vestido.

Neji soltó un suspiro, no sabía cómo explicarle su situación con Ino, no quería quedar como un patán frente a ella y aunque en parte ya lo era, no quería que de nuevo Tenten se fuera de su vida sabiendo la verdad que lo unía con Ino.

— ¿Podemos hablar tranquilos?

— ¡No! —Le gritó Tenten e intentó zafarse del agarre de Neji.

Pero él no la soltó y ella le dedicó una mirada llena de furia al hombre, pero al ver aquellos ojos violetas comprensivos y llenos de miedo, dejó de jalonearse. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba con él? Obviamente no había dejado de quererlo, Neji no había dejado de gustarle, aun estaba impactada por todo lo que vivió y le hizo sentir en solo un día, él tenía un control perfecto en ella y aunque él ya lo dudaba, aun la desestabilizaba. Pero no comprendía que es lo que quería Neji con ella, acababa de ver a Ino, su novia y se dio cuenta que era una mujer hermosa, ¡Era modelo!, una modelo famosa, se veía una mujer de clase, guapa y con una belleza inigualable. Ella no era nada al lado de Ino, ella sólo era Tenten una chica con un poco de chiste y que había tenido una aventura con Neji que duró una noche. Era obvio que Neji no la había buscado porque teniendo a una mujer como Ino, ¿Por qué diablos buscaría a Tenten?

—No me dejaste explicar nada la última vez que nos vimos…

—No quiero escuchar tus explicaciones—Lo interrumpió Tenten, iba a ser bastante amargo escuchar a Neji decir que la mujer de su vida era Ino—. Solo… desaparece de mi vida de una buena vez, idiota.

Neji jaló fuertemente el brazo de Tenten y la atrapó de inmediato en un abrazo, la tomó de la mejilla y se acercó a ella.

—No me vas a alejar de tu vida después de que me enamoraste como un tonto de ti, ¿Entiendes? —Dijo Neji cerca de su cuello y enseguida de eso la beso.

Tenten trató de separarse, pero al sentir de nuevo el contacto cálido de Neji en su cuerpo la hizo desestabilizarse de nuevo. Dejó de forcejear y se entregó a aquel beso que comenzaba a recordarle todo lo bueno que había vivido con él, algo no podía ser tan malo si la hacía tan feliz.

— ¿Neji? —Preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos se separaron de inmediato y dirigieron su mirada a la entrada la boutique, se encontraba Temari y Hinata, esta última tenía un semblante completamente sorprendido y confundido, en cambio Temari tenía una sonrisa graciosa en la cara.

—Nos tenemos que ir—Murmuró Tenten y comenzó a correr de nuevo al coche de su amiga, seguida por ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

¡Hola!  
Espero que estén súper bien y que no me odien por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo. Siento mucho haberlos dejado con el pendiente por casi seis meses, pero… ¡He regresado con esta linda historia!

Ojala el capitulo les haya gustado mucho, es muy corto, lo sé, pero mi inspiración llegó hasta aquí y me gustó como quedó, porque es una pausa de toda la maraña que hubo y habrá. Espero actualizar la siguiente semana con algo mucho más largo, pistas: La boda de Temari con Shikamaru y una propuesta de matrimonio. Me voy a apurar, lo juro.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que no hayan abandonado esta lectura y espero sus Reviews.

GRACIAS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.

¿REVIEWS?


	7. ¿Unimos nuestras vidas?

_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Idea original no se aceptan plagios._

_Mundo alterno (actual)_

**7**

**¿Unimos nuestras vidas?**

—Ya te dije que no, Sasuke—Dijo Tenten mientras terminaba de tender su cama—. Temari está a punto de llegar y no quiero que nos encuentre en medio de una relación sexual—Lo miró enojada y cuando terminó de acomodar las almohadas se fue directo al tocador para cepillas su cabello aun húmedo—. Y necesitas irte, en poco también llegara la maquillista y el estilista, las damas… no puedes estar aquí.

El Uchiha rodó sus ojos y se puso de pie, que Tenten fuera la madrina de honor de esa boda le había quitado sumamente la atención de la castaña que ahora le dedicaba a aquella boda, y hoy era el día en que menos estaría con Tenten, al menos hasta la recepción pues él era su acompañante, pero esa mañana estaría al pendiente de que Temari se arreglará ya que lo harían en el departamento de la castaña y en la ceremonia tenía que estar atenta siempre al lado de la novia, en la recepción se percataría de que todo estuviera listo y quizá después de todo eso ella podría ponerle la atención merecida y después de toda esa presión quizá podría volver a tener sexo con ella después de casi un mes que ella comenzó a sentirse incomoda y ponía pretextos para evadirlo.

—Nos vemos en la tarde—Le dijo el hombre y con la misma se salió de la habitación.

Tenten siguió con la mirada a Sasuke hasta que llegó a la puerta de salida, al momento de abrirla se encontró con Temari hablando por teléfono a punto de tocar la puerta, ella le ofreció una sonrisa al hombre como saludo y él sólo le levantó las cejas y salió por completo del apartamento, Temari cerró la puerta con su cadera y fue a saludar a Tenten, se despidió de la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono y le dirigió una mirada a su amiga.

—Era Kankuro, preguntándome de que color debía ser la corbata que usaría—Informó con un aire de risa y después se puso seria—. Ahora dime… ¿Sasuke pasó la noche aquí?

—Si cuenta que llego en la madrugada con olor a alcohol…entonces sí—Le respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Temari rodó los ojos y fue a la cocina, en dónde tomó una manzana y la empezó a comer. Estaba harta de que su amiga aceptará a Sasuke a la hora que él se le ocurría llegar, además de tener evidencias de que él no estaba trabajando, que no fuera constante en la conquista con su amiga y claro que ella se dio cuenta que él hombre que de verdad le gustaba a Tenten era Neji Hyuga, y aunque él tenía varios "peros" su amiga le había contado que le había declarado su amor, algo que el hombre que acababa de salir del apartamento nunca había hecho.

—En otras noticias…tengo que confesarte algo—Le sonrió tímida.

— ¿Estas dudando? —Tenten llevó sus manos a su rostro para cubrir su expresión de duda—. No te preocupes… dime a donde quieres huir y yo manejare, aunque en realidad no sé qué te pasa, ¡Shikamaru es el amor de tu vida!, aunque si no estás segura…

— ¡No digas tonterías! —Gritó la rubia—. Por supuesto que Shikamaru es el amor de mi vida y me voy a casar con él—Se cruzó de brazos—. Me refería a que invité a alguien a la boda… que quizá te incomode.

— ¿De quién se trata? —Murmuró la castaña.

—De Hinata—Soltó una risa divertida y notó como el semblante de Tenten se caía—. ¡Lo siento!, pero es la diseñadora de mi vestido y era por educación… además, no creo que vaya, es una mujer ocupada.

—Me hubiera gustado que lo mencionaras—Soltó un resoplido la chica, interiormente no deseaba compartir aquella tarde con un Hyuga que le recordara inmediatamente a Neji y le arruinara la celebración, pero en parte Temari tenía razón, era una chica ocupada y no creía que fuera a la boda de todas las novias que la invitaban—. Pues ya que te puedo decir, solo mantenla muy lejos de mi si va, además que no espero una reclamación por haberme besado con su primo cuando él tiene una relación con la maravillosa Ino—Alzó los ojos.

—Qué bueno que no lo tomes tan a pecho—Sonrió Temari y le dio una abrazo, pero se separó de inmediato cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta—. ¡Debe ser el estilita!

Tenten soltó una sonrisa, los ojos de su amiga se habían iluminado y tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba emocionada por su boda y haría todo para que su boda fuera perfecta, así como ella siempre lo imaginó, decidió olvidar el incidente de Hinata y rezó interiormente para que no asistiera, quería olvidarse de los Hyuga en un ambiente tan cursi como una boda y quizá hablaría con Sasuke aquella noche para volver a formalizar lo suyo.

.

.

.

Temari estaba lista, su cabello era totalmente lacio y tenía un poco sujetado con un broche de flor color morado, su maquillaje era simple: sombra de ojos morado, delineado de ojos y labios rosados. Además ya tenía su vestido puesto, aquel vestido que había ido a adquirir en la boutique de los Hyugas y que ahora le lucía tan bien. Estaba lista, estaba tremendamente nerviosa pero eso no le impedía estar feliz, nunca pensó que la idea de contraer matrimonio con Shikamaru le llenará de tan buenos sentimientos y que estuviera impaciente por estar ya unida a él. Así que cuando ella estaba lista se dio cuenta que su amiga igual lo estaba. Todas las damas ocuparían un vestido color rosa, con encaje, pero cada una le daría su toque personal y Tenten había decidió que su vestido fuera corto y encima tendría una tela de transparencia que llegaba hasta abajo, el cabello castaño estaba peinado con un poco de rizos y tenía mucho menos maquillaje que Temari, solo ojos delineados y labial rosa.

Cuando ambas amigas estuvieron listas fueron directo al lugar donde sería la boda. Se trataba de un jardín inmenso a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que tenía un ambiente tranquilo, había muchas flores por todos lados y todo estaba igual de listo que Temari, que al llegar al estacionamiento del jardín notó que su hermano mayor: Kankuro la estaba esperando, él sería el responsable de entregarla y quizá por eso se veía tan nervioso. También estaban sus otras dos damas, para empezar Matsuri que era la esposa la su hermano Gaara, y Konan quien conoció en su trabajo y se habían vuelto muy amigas, ellas también ya estaban listas con sus vestidos rosados y en espera de lo que Temari dijera. La rubia llevó sus ojos a Tenten, la castaña le sonrió ampliamente y se dio cuenta que la hora había llegado.

— ¿De verdad todo en orden? —Cuestionó la castaña—. Aun está de pie mi oferta de manejar al lugar que me digas si quieres huir—Comentó con risa y recibió un leve empujón de su amiga.

—Es el fin de nuestros fines de semana en los bares, siendo solteras e irnos con algún desconocido a tener sexo—Comentó con burla Temari, cuidándose de que su hermano mayor no la escuchará.

—Temari, eso nunca pasó porque desde que te conozco… ¡Ya eres novia de Shikamaru! —Le gritó su amiga y ambas comenzaron a reír escandalosamente—. Sé que él te va a cuidar—Le sonrió y acomodo el velo de su amiga— y sé que serás muy feliz con él.

—Ya lo soy—Dijo Temari sin dudarlo.

Ambas amigas se sonrieron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Temari había crecido sin su madre y con su padre no llevaba una gran relación, ya que él siempre pasaba diciéndole a Gaara que por su culpa su madre había muerto en el parto, así que cuando Kankuro tuvo el dinero suficiente para irse a vivir a otro lado se llevó a sus hermanos lejos de su padre… y él nunca los buscó. Así que la confidente de Temari siempre había sido Tenten, desde que se conocieron en la preparatoria se hicieron muy amigas y la madre de Tenten había adoptado a Temari como una hija cuando ambas necesitaban un consejo materno y la rubia estuvo junto a su amiga cuando la mamá de Tenten falleció hace dos años, razón por la que ese día la chica había estado tan atenta a la boda, sabía que si su madre viviera sería ella la que estaría al pendiente de Temari.

Ese día sería mágico, olvidarían todo lo malo, aunque de pequeños no tuvieran una buena vida ahora todo era diferente, Gaara había encontrado a una mujer que lo amaba y lo hacía mejorar cada día, Kankuro era feliz en su trabajo y muy unido a sus hermanos, Temari siempre había sido una chica de carácter fuerte que solo mostraba su verdadero rostro con Tenten y con Shikamaru.

—Bien, Kankuro—Habló Tenten y el aludido caminó a ellas—. Ahora toma a Temari y entrégala al hombre que ya está esperando al fondo del jardín antes que nos pongamos más sentimentales y lloremos—Comenzó a reír.

—Bien, señorita—Se acercó Kankuro y colocó su brazo para que su hermana lo tomara—. Vamos a casarte.

La rubia soltó una risa, pero tomó el brazo de su hermano para caminar detrás de las damas de honor.

Primero entró Tenten, seguida de Matsuri y Konan, las tres mujeres desfilaron hasta estar junto al altar en el que ya se encontraba Shikamaru que se veía nervioso, algo raro en él. Los ojos adormilados del hombre se abrieron en una gran expresión mientras adquirían un brillo tremendo y sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente, pues ya se encontraba caminando Temari hacía él con una sonrisa radiante hasta llegar a él y después de que cruzara unas palabras con Kankuro le dio su mano. Todos estaban atentos de la ceremonia, de los votos que decían y soltaron risas con las palabras elocuentes que Temari podía llegar a decir, se pusieron los anillos con ayuda de Gaara y Matsuri que eran los padrinos.

Cuando el orador decía los buenos deseos para la pareja y que tenían una vida llena de prosperidad juntos, la castaña desvió por primera vez sus ojos a los invitados, aquel jardín estaba lleno y no le sorprendió, aquella pareja tenía muchas personas que los querían mucho. Soltó media sonrisa cuando entre los invitados encontró a Sasuke, que tenía la mirada fija en ella y por alguna razón tenía media sonrisa en su rostro ¿Acaso la oleada de romanticismo en el aire le había afectado?, no le importó mucho en ese momento, pero no pudo pasar por alto que se miraba tan atractivo. Le regresó la sonrisa y volvió a pasar sus ojos por los demás invitados hasta que sus ojos captaron a Hinata Hyuga, ¿De verdad no tenía algo mejor que hacer?, ¿Diseñar un nuevo vestido o conocer otra conquista de su primo?, aunque eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que la persona junto a la Hyuga era justamente Neji, que también tenía la mirada clavada en ella. ¿Qué demonios hacía Neji ahí?, de Hinata lo esperaba, ¿Pero Neji?, ¿Por qué Hinata no invitó a su pareja?, ¿Hinata tenía pareja? Pero sus cuestiones mentales fueron interrumpidas por una oleada de aplausos que la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad, volvió sus ojos a la pareja que se daba su primer beso como casados y se unió a los aplausos.

Todos comenzaron a dispersarse en el jardín, saludándose o ir a felicitar a los recién casados. Los ojos chocolates intentaron encontrar a los Hyugas con sus ojos pero dejó de lado la búsqueda cuando Sasuke llegó y la tomó de la cintura.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó el Uchiha.

— ¡Sí! —Contestó exaltada y sonrió— ¿Corbata rosa? —Preguntó divertida Tenten al ver la corbata que llevaba Sasuke.

—Itachi me dijo que sí soy tu pareja en una fiesta debó de llevar la corbata del mismo color de vestido de mi acompañante—Rodó los ojos—. Reclámale a él.

—No le reclamare—Tenten se sonrojó—, me parece lindo que lo hayas escuchado y siguieras su conejo—Murmuró la chica.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?, ¿Por qué Sasuke era lindo?, ¿Y porque le gustaba eso? Hace mucho que no sentía nada por el menor de los Uchihas, pero esas acciones y sonrisas le parecían tan encantadoras, ¿O era que quería que Neji la viera feliz con alguien que no era él? Recordó al Hyuga y recordó que de seguro se encontraba merodeando por ahí, así que tomó la corbata rosa en su mano y le dio un leve tirón para que Sasuke se acercará a ella y lo besó, fue un beso corto pero con fuerza, un beso lleno de venganza, tanto para Sasuke como para Neji. Cuando se separó notó que el hombre se había sorprendido un poco por aquella acción, pues bajó la mirada avergonzado, pero ahora fue él quien tomó la cintura de la chica y la acercó para besarle los labios.

—Perdón por molestarlos—Comentó Temari.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron de inmediato, con las mejillas sonrojadas, Sasuke desvió su rostro a otro lado y Tenten soltó una risa divertida para girar a ver a su amiga.

— ¡Felicidades! —Le dijó la castaña mientras la abrazaba.

—Gracias, querida—Sonrió Temari.

—Por cierto…tenemos que hablar de algo—Comentó Tenten e hizo una señal con sus manos.

—Yo tengo que retirarme un momento—Dijo Sasuke y miró a Tenten—, Itachi me acaba de llamar, necesita que lo lleve al aeropuerto—Rodó los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Murmuró su pareja.

—No te preocupes—Le deposito un rápido beso en la frente—. Quédate por si Temari necesita algo, no tardare.

La castaña asintió y le dio un beso rápido al Uchiha para ver como desaparecía entre la multitud que ya había tomado lugar en las mesas que se encontraban alrededor del jardín.

— ¿Es mi imaginación o Sasuke está meloso? —Murmuró no muy segura la rubia.

—No es tu imaginación… ¡En fin!, eso no es lo que me interesa—Tomó los hombros de su amiga—. Neji está aquí, vino con Hinata—Soltó en un susurro.

— ¿Qué? —Murmuró la rubia—. ¿Ya lo saludaste?, ¿Por eso Sasuke esta así?

—No…él no sabe que Neji y yo tenemos o tuvimos algo.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a buscar con la vista a Neji o a Hinata, pero en cambio vieron como Shikamaru se acercaba con media sonrisa y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Los ojos esmeraldas de Temari se iluminaron automáticamente y rápidamente le dio un abrazo que respondió de inmediato el Nara.

—Tenemos que ir a saludar a los invitados—Dijo el hombre y le dio un beso en la frente a su recién esposa.

—Iré a dejar mi velo al auto y enseguida te alcanzo—Sonrió Temari.

Tenten le ayudó a quitarse cada uno de esos pasadores que tenía en su cabello para que el velo por fin se desprendiera esa fina tela que tenía cubierto todo el cuerpo de la rubia y ahora ella pudiera moverse con más facilidad. Iba a decirle a Temari que la acompañaría a dejarlo al auto para qué siguieran hablando, pero notó los ojos de su amiga y como estaban totalmente embelesados con Shikamaru que no dejaba de sonreír. Sabía que ese par se amaba muchísimo, pero nunca imaginó que el día de su boda estarían tan cursis y ridículos. Meditó por unos segundos y se dio cuenta que ese día no tenía porque llenar a Temari de sus problemas amorosos cuando acababa de casarse y lo único que necesitaba era divertirse, ser feliz y que la consintieran. No hablaría hoy de Neji ni de Sasuke, hoy estaba al pendiente de todo lo que ella necesitara.

—Yo lo iré a dejar—Informó la castaña.

—El auto está abierto—Le contestó Temari y volvió su vista de nuevo a su esposo para abrazarlo y darle un largo beso.

Decidió ya no mencionar nada e ir directamente al auto, aun intentaba buscar a Neji con la mirada pero ya no lo encontraba y le parecía bastante raro que ni Hinata estuviera. ¿Quizá lo había alucinado?, internamente deseó que no, no quería ser tan maniática para comenzar a divagar con Neji.

Al llegar al estacionamiento fue directo al auto de Kankuro y abrió la cajuela, su amiga tenía razón, estaba abierto. Acomodó con cuidado el velo para que no se arruinara, incluso lo acomodó en la caja en el cual se los habían vendido, cuando se aseguró de que aquella pieza estaba a salvo cerró la puerta del auto y se dirigió de regreso al jardín, pero antes de que se alejara por completo del estacionamiento la tomaron de la mano y la jalaron, Tenten iba a soltar un pequeño gritó que fue silenciado por un beso repentino por parte de Neji, que la tenía sujeta de su cintura y su mano.

No había sido parte de su imaginación, Neji estaba ahí y la estaba besando.

Sintió como fue acorralada entre el auto y el cuerpo del Hyuga que cada vez que apretaba más a ella dándole una acogedora sensación, comenzó a reconocer el cuerpo varonil como de ella y a fin de cuentas después de aquel fin de semana que pasaron hace tres meses se negaba a aceptar la idea de que Neji no le pertenecía, aunque sus propios ojos comprobaron la existencia de Ino y de que sí tenía algo que ver con Neji lo negaba, después de la forma en que hicieron el amor era imposible que él no fuera de ella. De inmediato la castaña colocó sus manos en los hombros del Hyuga y aplicó fuerza para retirarlo y mirar a su alrededor, estaban en el estacionamiento y era probable que habría gente viéndolos, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que no había nadie cerca, todos estaban en el jardín muy probablemente viendo como Shikamaru y Temari daban un discurso de agradecimiento a los invitados antes de empezar a degustar la comida y esperó que su amiga no la odiara por no estar junto a ella.

—Tenemos que regresar a la fiesta—Murmuró la castaña e intentó apartarse.

—Nadie nos extrañará si nos desaparecemos unos minutos—Dijo el hombre con tonó seductor y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero del auto donde tiempo antes Tenten había guardado el velo de su amiga—. Entra.

— ¿Estas loco? —Cuestionó la mujer, sus piernas empezaron a temblar—. Sasuke está…

—Sasuke no está y hasta donde yo recuerdo tú y él no tienen compromiso.

Tenten soltó un resoplido enojada, pero no podía negar que le gustaba la situación en la que estaba en ese momento y le gustó más que le presencia de Neji junto a ella le haya hecho retroceder sus pensamientos sobre Sasuke. Así que ahora soltó un suspiró y se recostó en el asiento de atrás del auto y Neji de inmediato se colocó encima de ella para recorrer las piernas femeninas con sus manos y empezar a devorarla en un beso apasionado. Ambos se extrañaban y aunque habían estado con otras personas deseaban estar como se encontraban en ese momento. Tenten soltó un leve gemido cuando la boca de Neji bajó y le besaba el cuello, mientras una de sus manos le subía el vestido por completo y con su mano derecha daba caricias lascivas sobre su intimidad que comenzaba a humedecerse.

Los ojos violeta se levantaron y observaron la mirada llena de lujuria de la chica y como se retorcía con cada caricia. No lo pensó mucho, quería que Tenten recordara porque aquella noche ambos la habían pasado tan bien y porque se habían metido en el corazón del otro, porque aunque ella no tratara de negar sabía que Tenten estaba enamorada de él y por la cuestión que tenía con Ino las cosas entre ellos fracasaron. Si ella no se hubiera enterado de lo que tenía con Yamanaka estaba seguro que en ese momento serían pareja oficial. De un tirón le retiró la pantaleta a la mujer e introdujo su rostro en la entrepierna femenina, repartió besos y en movimientos lascivos comenzó a darle sexo oral.

—Oh…Neji—Murmuró la chica y colocó su mano en la cabeza del hombre para hacer más presión—. Eres increíble—Ronroneó.

Con cada movimiento de lengua que él ejercía, hacía que Tenten se sintiera cada vez mejor hasta que ella soltó un gemido sonoro, olvidando por completo que estaban en un auto, y llegó al orgasmo. El Hyuga lo supo de inmediato, así que de un movimiento rápido tomó la cadera de Tenten con fuerza y la giró para que la mujer quedara boca abajo y sin ningún aviso tomó su miembro, ya erecto, y lo introdujo en ella.

—Diablos—Masculló el hombre al sentir el interior de la castaña húmedo y apretado por el recién experimentado orgasmo—. Eres deliciosa, Tenten.

La aludida soltó una sonrisa que de inmediato cambió a gemidos pues el hombre comenzó con un bombeo potente que incluso llegó a sonar como el cuerpo del Hyuga chocaba contra sus nalgas, las manos masculinas tenían sujetada fuertemente la cadera y ejercía más presión en el agarre con cada estancada.

—Así…dame así, Neji—Gimió—. Dame más—Soltó en un susurró.

Sus deseos fueron ordenes, pues se aumentó el ritmo y la velocidad hasta que sintió como él hombre vaciaba todo su simiente caliente dentro de ella, haciendo que Tenten también llegara al segundo orgasmo. Con cuidado salió de ella, sintiendo dolor de dejarla, se acomodó su traje y de inmediato ayudó a Tenten a cambiarse y a arreglar su cabello despeinado.

—Te ves hermosa con las mejillas sonrojadas después de hacer el amor—Comentó el hombre acomodando el cabello castaño.

Tenten soltó una risa y salió del auto con ayuda del hombre, ambos revisaron si habían sido captados por alguien y al darse cuenta que no caminaron seguros hasta el jardín. Cuando llegaron ahí, se dieron cuenta que la mayoría de personas estaba en sus mesas platicando, bebiendo un poco de vino u otro alcohol, otros estaban comiendo ya que el menú comprendía en un buffet así los invitados se servirían cuando ellos quisieran, otras personas estaban escuchando atentamente a la banda que armonizaba la fiesta y cuando terminaba un tema aplaudían y esperaban ansiosos el siguiente. Temari y Shikamaru estaban sentados en la mesa principal comiendo, haciendo bromas entre ellos que solo ellos podían entender, aun tenían esa sonrisa radiante que tenían desde la mañana. Hinata se encontraba sentada junto a Matsuri y Gaara, parecía que habían encontrado un tema muy entretenido para hablar, ya que los tres se miraban interesados en la conversación fluida que tenían, a veces Gaara reía, Hinata igual pero cubría su expresión y Matsuri dejaba al aire su risa.

Todo estaba bajo control, que Tenten se ausentara de la fiesta por cuarenta minutos no afecto en nada, ya que parecía que nadie lo había notado. Miró a Neji de reojo, ¿Lo correcto sería invitarlo a sentarse con ella, comer juntos y beber?, ¿Era mejor idea despedirse de él y esperar a Sasuke para comer? Tenía la cabeza echa una maraña, sabía que quería estar con Neji pero se le hacía bastante grosero hacer como si Sasuke no fuera su pareja esa tarde después de las atenciones que el Uchiha había comenzado a tener con ella, aunque él se había ido, muy probablemente había ido a buscar a Karin. No lo sabía.

Mejor dio media vuelta, tomó su cartera y de inmediato sacó un cigarro que encendió y lo colocó en sus labios, volvió sus ojos chocolates hacía Neji que no se había despegado de ella desde su encuentro en el auto.

—Creo que me debes una gran explicación—Mencionó Tenten y dejó escapar el humo.

— ¿Del porqué vine a la boda o sobre Ino Yamanaka? —Neji introdujo ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Empieza con la explicación que quieras—Susurró Tenten y volvió a llevarse el cigarro a su boca.

Sabía que en algún momento ella pediría una explicación de quien era Ino y porque él tenía que serle fiel de alguna manera, había decidido contarle todo, no la quería perder, no de nuevo.

—Ino es modelo y Hinata la contrató para que sea la modelo oficial de la boutique, ahí la conocí hace dos años—Miró a la mujer a la cara y ella aun lo miraba atenta, no estaba feliz con aquella respuesta—. Hubo una fiesta por parte de la boutique en Francia, esa fiesta se hizo porque habíamos conseguido abrir una sucursal allá, yo me fui unas semanas antes para arreglar los asuntos legales y que todo estuviera listo para la inauguración y allá me encontré a Ino—Las cejas de Tenten se arquearon, ella no era ingenua y ese giró en la historia no le había agradado—, ella es francesa por parte de su madre, así que como Ino conocía la ciudad a la perfección le pedí ayuda y me vino muy bien porque también necesitaba una traductora.

— ¿Todo esto a dónde nos lleva? —Cuestionó la castaña, ya con medio cigarro terminado.

—En mi estancia en Francia mi relación con ella se hizo más estrecha, nos acostumbramos a estar junto y la noche de la fiesta fue la primera noche que pasamos juntos—Murmuró Neji y notó el semblante caído de Tenten—. Cuando regresamos a casa pensé que todo volvería a la realidad, que lo de Ino había sido una aventura de dos semanas, pero me di cuenta que ella estaba emocionada con el asunto, ya había hablado con mi familia para contarle lo nuestro…yo ni siquiera sabía que teníamos algo.

— ¿Ha pasado más de un año y no la has sacado de su error? —Preguntó con un tono de enojo.

—Ino Yamanaka es el sueño de muchos hombres, es modelo y en cierto punto es una linda persona… cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por estar con alguien como Ino, no la saqué de su error porque de alguna manera alimentaba mi ego estar con ella.

—Suficiente—Susurró la chica y le dio la última inhalada a su cigarro—, te estás escuchando como un patán y…

—Cualquier hombre quisiera estar con Ino, si no te conociera…—La tomó del brazo y aquello hizo que Tenten le diera la cara—, porque desde que te conocí me gustaste, hace cinco años me gustó tu presencia, me gustaste tú y hace tres meses que nos reencontramos en el hotel me volviste a gustar, hiciste que olvidará que existía Ino, porque cuando alguien te conoce se queda prendado a ti, Tenten, me gustas tú, te quiero a ti y a diferencia de lo que nunca había sentido con otra persona… a ti te amo.

Los ojos chocolate se cristalizaron por completo, quería saltar a los brazos de Neji, besarlo y decirle tantas cosas, pero ¿Amor?, ¿Él ya estaba hablando de amor?, sabía que sentía algo muy fuerte que lo unía al Hyuga pero Temari le había dicho que no podía amar a alguien más si ella misma no se amaba y Sasuke la había dañado tanto que sabía que ahora ella no se amaba, ella estaba mal y por alguna razón cuando estaba con Neji se comenzaba a curar de una manera sana. Pero como siempre la sombra del Uchiha siempre la seguiría, ya que en ese momento escucharon como el auto de Sasuke entraba al estacionamiento para tomar un lugar, en ese momento Tenten se separó de Neji de inmediato y comenzó a temer la reacción de Sasuke al verla con Neji.

Sasuke se bajó del auto y cuando captó con sus ojos negros a su pareja le ofreció otra sonrisa diminuta que fue bien captada por la mujer, aquello le revolvió todo el estomago de nuevo.

— ¿Tarde? —Preguntó Sasuke cuando llegó con Tenten y al ver que ella negó de inmediato desvió sus ojos a Neji—. ¿Hyuga?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy primo de la diseñadora del vestido, Hinata—Informó el hombre—. Su esposo Naruto salió de viaje y me di a la tarea de acompañar a mi prima.

— ¿Cómo esta Itachi? —Cuestionó la castaña de inmediato para terminar ese momento incomodo.

—En realidad no fui a dejarlo…—Respondió el Uchiha y los ojos de Tenten decayeron, ¿Acaso tenía que ser tan sínico? —. ¿Nos permites? —Preguntó a Neji y él asintió lentamente para alejarse.

— ¿No te da pena decir que no estabas con tu hermano? —Murmuró la chica y se cruzó de brazos—. Pensé que estabas cambiando, hoy estabas tan lindo y creí que…

—La oleada de cursilería de la boda me pegó—Dijo el hombre—. Y me di cuenta que necesitamos algo y fui a comprarlo—Sasuke metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, soltó un suspiro y cuando sacó su mano le extendió a la castaña una pequeña caja que abrió de inmediato.

—Sasuke…—Susurró la mujer cuando notó un anillo color plateado, con detalles que parecían hojas y con un diamante color rojo al centro simulando una flor.

—Tenten, ¿Unimos nuestras vidas?

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Holaaa!

Espero que estén muy bien, ojala el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado muchísimo. Y se hayan quedado con un toda la duda como yo, ahora que no sé como continuarlo jajaja

Ahora sí metí a Tenten en un gran aprieto, pero les tengo una noticia…esta historia está a punto de acabar. Como saben no tenía la idea de hacer un fic de varios capítulos, de hecho mi idea era de dejarlo en el primero pero al escribir el segundo me pique hasta ahora que ya no sé como terminarlo jajaja pero le calculó otros dos capítulos, que ojala no me tarde en escribir.

Les mandó un saludo y espero leer sus comentarios.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
